Kiến dữ bất kiến
by kidsherry18
Summary: Một fic cổ trang về cặp đôi Kaito và Shiho (có lẽ hơi lạ, nhưng tôi thích cặp này, có vẻ cũng hợp đấy nhỉ? ;)))
1. Giới thiệu - Chương 1

**[Cổ trang] Kiến dữ bất kiến**

**Author:** kidsherry18 (aka Thảo Nguyên).

**Disclaimer:** Những nhân vật trong fic này không thuộc về tôi.

**Rating:** K.

**Warnings:** Vui lòng không repost, đạo fic. Xin cảm ơn!

**Nhân vật chính****:**

**Kaito Kuroba:** 23 tuổi, Hoàng đế đương triều. Thời gian trong fic là khi Kaito lên ngôi được 3 năm. Là một con người thâm sâu có phần nguy hiểm, lạnh lùng, suy nghĩ chín chắn, bình tĩnh trước mọi việc. Văn võ song toàn, từ năm 5 tuổi đã nhận một người bí ẩn làm sư phụ, vào rừng sâu luyện tập, đến năm 14 tuổi mới trở về. Là người con trai duy nhất của Tiên đế, ngoài ra Tiên đế có gần hai mươi cô con gái, vậy nên việc truyền ngôi không gặp khó khăn bởi tranh chấp giữa anh em trong nhà. Tuy nhiên, khi lên ngôi mới chỉ hai mươi tuổi, Tiên đế vừa mất nên quân phản loạn nổi lên khắp nơi. Với sự thông minh quyết đoán, chàng đã dẹp tan gần mười ổ phản động trên toàn nước, đem lại hòa bình cho dân chúng và làm cho nhân dân kính nể, tôn trọng. Điểm đặc biệt của vị vua này là tại vị 3 năm mà vẫn chưa lập Hoàng hậu, mặc dù trong hậu cung có khá nhiều phi tần. Tuy nhiên theo lời đồn trong cung thì Hoàng thượng chưa đụng đến một người phi tần nào trong hậu cung của mình cả.

**Shiho Miyano:** 18 tuổi, là con gái thứ hai của Thừa tướng đương triều. Tuy nhiên, nàng không được người ta biết đến như người chị có sắc đẹp khuynh thành của nàng. Hầu như người ta chỉ biết đến Đại Tiểu thư vừa xinh đẹp, giỏi giang, lại có tấm lòng tốt bụng, còn Nhị Tiểu thư ư? Rất ít người biết đến và dường như có rất nhiều người nghĩ rằng, Thừa tướng chỉ có một người con gái. Lí do đơn giản là vì, nàng từ nhỏ đã ham mê võ thuật, suốt ngày theo sư phụ đi khắp nơi bôn tẩu, tập luyện võ nghệ. Cha mẹ nàng rất cưng chiều nàng nên không cấm đoán. Vậy nên thời gian ở nhà là rất ít, có những vị công tử, thiếu gia nào đến chỉ gặp chị nàng thôi. Về sắc đẹp, nàng không thua kém gì chị mình. Nếu chị nàng là sắc đẹp dịu dàng, ôn nhu, quyến rũ, thì của nàng là sắc sảo, thông minh. Đặc biệt, nàng có mái tóc màu nâu ánh đỏ tuyệt đẹp dài đến ngang lưng, mặc dù nó không hay được "chưng" ra lắm vì nàng toàn búi cao, thành lọn đuôi gà ngoe nguẩy sau lưng. Về tính cách, có thể nói nàng rất hoạt bát, nghịch ngợm. Với cái đầu thiên tài của mình, nàng có thể nghĩ ra đủ trò để trêu chọc sư phụ và gia nhân trong phủ Thừa tướng. Nàng không bao giờ chịu tuân theo các phép tắc thông thường và cho rằng đó là "vẽ chuyện". Nàng có biệt tài phi tiêu bách phát bách trúng, mà phi tiêu của nàng đều được tẩm độc dược chết người thôi. Nàng còn biết một vài trò ảo thuật, đăc biệt sở trường là bẻ mọi ổ khóa. Sở thích của nàng là mỉa mai người khác, chọc vui người khác cũng là sở thích của nàng. Tuy tính cách như vậy, nhưng nàng thường hay chưng ra bộ mặt thờ ơ, không quan tâm, cùng nụ cười nhếch mép đặc trưng.

**Akemi Miyano:** 20 tuổi, là Đại Tiểu thư của Thừa tướng đương triều. Như đã nói ở trên, nàng vô cùng xinh đẹp, là đệ nhất mỹ nhân kinh thành (người ta ca tụng nàng như vậy, và người ta hầu như không biết đến sự tồn tại của em gái nàng). Tuy đã 20 tuổi, nàng vẫn chưa thành thân. Đã từng có rất nhiều công tử con nhà quan nhà tướng giàu có đến hỏi cưới nhưng nàng đều không ưng thuận. Cha mẹ nàng rất yêu chiều nàng nên để cho nàng tự quyết định chuyện cả đời, không can dự vào. Lí do có lẽ vì nàng đã có người trong mộng rồi chăng?

**Ayumi Yoshida:** 17 tuổi, cung nữ làm ở Ngự Thiện Phòng, tỉ muội tốt của Shiho. Là một người thẳng tính, hòa đồng, tính tình hơi trẻ con.

**Hiroshi Agasa:** Sư phụ của Shiho và là sư thúc của cha Shiho. Ông là một người hài hước, thân hình mập mạp và hay bị Shiho trêu chọc. Tuy nhiên ông rất giỏi võ công, có thể gọi là tuyệt đỉnh giang hồ, chắc chỉ sau sư huynh ông một bậc.

**Atsushi Miyano:** Thừa tướng đương triều, cha của Shiho, là cận thần trung thành nhất của Hoàng thượng. Văn võ song toàn, thông minh kiên định, giúp cả Tiên đế và Hoàng thượng hiện thời rất nhiều trong việc phát triển đất nước.

**Shuichi Akai:** Đại tướng quân. Thông minh, tài giỏi, lạnh lùng và bí hiểm.

**Elena Miyano:** Thừa tướng phu nhân, mẹ của Shiho. Xinh đẹp, ít nói. Từng là đệ nhất mỹ nhân một thời.

**Shinichi Kudo:** Con trai độc nhất của Quan nhất phẩm Yusaku Kudo. Nổi tiếng với vẻ đẹp trai lãng tử, từng làm say đắm bao trái tim cô gái. Giỏi võ nghệ. Hiện đang là tướng quân dưới trướng của Akai.

**Gosho Aoyama:** Là sư huynh của Agasa, sư phụ của Atsushi và Tiên đế hồi còn là thiếu niên. Võ công cao siêu, giỏi cả các món ảo thuật. Là một nhân vật bí hiểm. Đặc biệt là Hoàng đế hiện tại – Kaito Kuroba cũng là đệ tử của người này. Ông đã phá lệ nhận cả cha và con làm đệ tử.

**Các nhân vật phụ sẽ được giới thiệu khi xuất hiện.**

**Note****:** Shiho trong fic này tính cách hơi khác trong truyện ở chỗ nghịch ngợm và hoạt bát, không lạnh lùng ảm đạm. Trong fic còn có sự xuất hiện của Gosho-senei, tính cách thì do tớ tự nghĩ ra. Tuy tên nhân vật là Nhật Bản nhưng bối cảnh được lấy từ thời phong kiến của Trung Quốc. Bạn nào không thích có thể click back, xin cảm ơn ;))

**Summary****:**

Nàng gặp hay là không gặp ta?

Ta vẫn còn đó, không buồn cũng không vui.

Nàng nhớ hay là không nhớ ta?

Tình vẫn còn đó, không đến cũng không đi.

Nàng yêu hay là không yêu ta?

Yêu thương vẫn còn đó, không đầy cũng không vơi.

Nàng theo hay là không theo ta?

Tay ta vẫn nắm lấy tay nàng.

Không lìa xa! Không rời bỏ!

Đến bên vòng tay của ta hay là để ta trú ngụ trong trái tim nàng?

Lặng lẽ yêu nhau, tĩnh lặng và hoan hỉ.

**A/N****:** Fic này được lấy tên từ bài thơ Kiến dữ bất kiến (Gặp hay không gặp) và fic được viết trong lúc tác giả đang lên cơn cuồng HTM, cộng thêm đầu óc bị ám ảnh nặng. Có thể nhân vật Hoàng đế sẽ giống với một nhân vật nào đó (?)

**_Chú thích_****_:_**_Về tác giả bài thơ Kiến dữ bất kiến:_

_Tsangyang Gyatso (còn được phiên âm là Cang-yang-jia-cuo. Người Hán gọi ông là Thương Ương Gia Thố), là một nhân vật nổi tiếng trong lịch sử Tây Tạng với nhiều huyền thoại__.__Ông là người tộc Monpa, sinh trong một gia đình nông dân ở miền nam Tây Tạng. Năm 15 tuổi được các cao tăng Tây Tạng chọn làm "Linh Đồng chuyển thế", trở thành vị Phật sống, tức là Đức Đạt Lai Lạt Ma đời thứ 6, có địa vị thủ lĩnh trong Chính giáo Tây Tạng, nhưng ông đã đi ngược lại các nguyên tắc của trường phái Gelugpa (hay Hoàng giáo), muốn chối bỏ cuộc sống khắc khổ của một tu sĩ. Ông đã viết những bài thơ về Phật giáo, về tình yêu lãng mạn, không tuân thủ theo sắc giới của nhà Phật. Sự mâu thuẫn giữa ông và triều đình Tạng ngày càng căng thẳng,lúc ấy người đứng đầu là Lạp Tằng Hãn (Lha-bzang Khan). Họ tìm cách ám hại ông, đã tâu báo về mẫu quốc(lúc này là vua Khang Hy trị vì).Họ gán cho ông nhiều tội. Ông bị truất phế và bị áp giải về Bắc Kinh năm1706. Trên đường đi đến bờ hồ Thanh Hải ông bị mất tích mà không rõ nguyên do. Lúc ấy ông chỉ mới 24 tuổi.__  
__Về sự nghiệp sáng tác, ông còn để lại khoảng 66 bài thơ nổi danh trong văn học Tây Tạng. Đầu tiên nó được dịch sang tiếng Hán với tên "Tình ca". Sau đó tập thơ này được dịch ra hơn 10 thứ tiếng và đi vào làng thơ thế giới. Hiện nay tác phẩm của ông được bổ sung hiệu đính thành tuyển tập "Ca khúc của Đạt Lai Lạt Ma thứ VI (song ngữ Tạng – Anh)". Tuy nhiên cũng có nhiều bài thơ bị nghi vấn không biết chính xác có phải là của ông hay không__._

**Chương 1**

Shiho lẽo đẽo đi theo sau Agasa, tay giật giật gấu áo:

- Sư phụ, người bỏ con lại mà đi thật sao?

Agasa – với thân hình béo ục ịch, mặc bộ đồ màu nâu đậm, đeo thanh bảo kiếm chéo qua vai – quay đầu lại lườm Shiho, lấy tay gạt tay Shiho ra khỏi tay áo mình:

- Xùy xùy… đừng có mà dụ dỗ ta. Ngươi giờ cũng đã mười tám rồi, lo ở nhà mà lấy chồng đi, suốt ngày đi bôn tẩu không hay đâu!

Shiho quắc mắt nhìn sư phụ mình:

- Chứ không phải người bỏ con lại để tiện bề đi tìm sư nương sao?

Agasa nghe đến đây giật nảy mình, quay sang đưa tay bịt miệng cô đồ đệ của mình:

- Này này, ngươi làm gì mà cứ bô bô lên vậy! Vớ vẩn vừa thôi, sư nương gì ở đây chứ!

Shiho cười nhạt:

- Còn không ạ? Sư phụ không phải lấp liếm. Đêm nào con chả nghe thấy sư phụ nói mớ trong giấc mơ. – Rồi Shiho làm bộ bắt chước – Fusae à! Fusae! Đừng bỏ ta mà! Ta xin nàng! Fusaeeee!

Agasa hai má đỏ bừng, lườm Shiho:

- Có thôi ngay đi không! – Rồi đổi giọng thì thầm – Mà đêm nào ta cũng nói mớ thế hết à?

Shiho liếc nửa con mắt sang sư phụ, rồi bước đi lên trước:

- Không hẳn! Nhưng hầu như là vậy!

- Thì sao chứ? – Agasa đi nhanh hơn để theo kịp cô đồ đệ láu cá của mình.

Shiho quay nửa đầu lại, nói với giọng mỉa mai:

- Vâng, chả sao cả. Nhưng con không ngờ sư phụ lại vì chuyện đó mà bỏ con… hức hức… - Shiho làm bộ lấy tay chùi chùi lên mắt, ra vẻ tội nghiệp.

Agasa giật tay Shiho xuống:

- Thôi đi! Ngươi không thấy là ngươi đến tuổi lấy chồng rồi à? Suốt ngày lẽo đẽo theo ta, không chán à?

- Không! Lấy chồng gì chứ? Tỉ tỉ Akemi hơn con hai tuổi còn chưa lấy kìa.

- … Akemi không liên quan!

- Vậy chứ chuyện lấy chồng thì liên quan gì ở đây?

- …

- Vả lại con không thích lấy chồng!

- Ngươi bướng quá!

- Con không thích!

Shiho kêu lên. Agasa thì không để ý nữa, vẫn rảo bước đi tiếp làm Shiho cảm thấy như bị xúc phạm.

- Sư phụ!

Hai thầy trò dừng chân trước một thủ phủ rộng lớn. Xung quanh được bao bọc bởi tường cao. Trên cổng phủ có một tấm biển đề dòng chữ mạ vàng "Phủ Thừa tướng". Và ở trước cổng có bốn người lính gác.

Agasa liếc mắt nhìn Shiho:

- Vào đi!

Shiho vẫn dùng ánh mắt hình hình viên đạn nhìn Agasa, không trả lời, cũng không nhúc nhích. Thấy đệ tử ương bướng của mình không có phản ứng, Agasa đi thẳng vào trong:

- Ngươi không vào… ta vào!

Khi Agasa chuẩn bị bước vào cửa thì một người hộ vệ chặn lại:

- Ngươi là ai?

Shiho vẫn đứng đó, nhìn sư phụ và thấy ông chỉ chỉ về phía mình, nói gì đó với tên hộ vệ. Rồi ông đi qua cửa quay lại nói với Shiho:

- Có vào không?

Shiho vẫn đang bực mình, đứng nhìn theo Agasa đến khi ông đi hẳn vào trong mới hậm hực đi theo.

Qua bậc cửa, cả bốn người hộ vệ đồng thanh cúi chào:

- Nhị tiểu thư!

Shiho xua xua tay rồi đi vào.

Trong gian chính của phủ.

Agasa bước vào, thản nhiên ngồi xuống ghế, để thanh kiếm bên cạnh, chỉn chu trang phục, rồi cất tiếng gọi lớn:

- Atsushi đâu rồi?

Từ trong gian trong có tiếng động rồi tiếng chân người đi ra. Thừa tướng Miyano với trang phục ở nhà giản dị, đi từ trong ra. Vừa trông thấy Agasa đã nở nụ cười tươi:

- A sư thúc!

Atsushi vội vàng đi đến. Agasa cũng đứng dậy. Hai người ôm nhau giao hảo, người này vỗ vai người kia:

- Ai chà, đã lâu không gặp rồi! – Agasa ngồi xuống ghế, vuốt râu cười khà.

Atsushi cũng đi về phía ghế dành cho chủ nhà và ngồi xuống, cất giọng gọi a hoàn:

- Người đâu?

Từ nhà trong một nô tì nhỏ chạy ra:

- Dạ, có nô tì.

- Pha trà đi!

- Vâng ạ!

Rồi người nô tì đó lại quay vào nhà trong. Lúc này Atsushi mới quay sang hỏi Agasa:

- Lâu rồi không gặp, sư thúc vẫn khỏe chứ ạ?

- Người như vậy thì yếu sao được!

Agasa chưa kịp trả lời thì có tiếng nói từ ngoài. Shiho lững thững bước vào với dáng điệu hờ hững. Agasa lườm Shiho, còn Atsushi thì đứng dậy đi đến chỗ Shiho:

- Thưa phụ thân con đã về…

Atsushi nắm lấy hai vai Shiho, lay lay:

- Ôi cái con bé này, đi không biết đường về hả? Có biết ta, mẫu thân con và chị nhớ con thế nào không?

Shiho đẩy tay phụ thân ra, nắn nắn lại hai vai, xuýt xoa:

- Ai da, đau con…

- Chết, ta xin lỗi!

Agasa thì nhìn Shiho với ánh mắt không mấy thiện cảm, tay cầm tách trà a hoàn vừa mới mang lên, nhấp một ngụm:

- Đau gì chứ! Nó giả bộ đấy!

Shiho ném cho Agasa cái nhìn hình viên đạn, còn Atsushi thì nheo mắt nhìn Shiho:

- Thật hả?

- …

Shiho không trả lời, cũng thôi xoa xoa hai vai, mắt nhìn dáo dác quanh nhà:

- Mẫu thân đâu rồi ạ?

- Đi chùa từ sáng sớm rồi! – Atsushi quay lại ghế ngồi. – Mà sao hôm nay tự nhiên về thế? Ta tưởng con đi theo sư phụ luôn rồi chứ?

Shiho cười nhạt:

- Là sư phụ không cho con đi theo nữa, nếu không còn lâu con mới về!

Atsushi chỉ còn cách nhìn Shiho thở dài. "Hết nói nổi với nó rồi!"

- Akemi tỉ tỉ chắc là có nhà chứ ạ?

Shiho hỏi bâng quơ, và chưa kịp đợi phụ thân trả lời, nàng đã đi thẳng đến gian khác, vừa đi vừa ngó nghiêng tìm tỉ tỉ của mình.

Atsushi và Agasa nhìn theo bóng dáng của Shiho, rồi trao nhau một cái nhìn. Atsushi hỏi:

- Sư thúc, bấy lâu nay người có tin của sư phụ con không ạ?

Agasa nhấp tiếp một ngụm trà, đưa tay lên vuốt râu rồi đáp:

- Mấy năm nay ta có thông tin gì của huynh ấy đâu. Ta cũng không biết giờ huynh ấy đang phiêu diêu ở phương trời nào… hay là đang phiêu diêu dưới lòng đất không biết chừng…

- Sư thúc! – Atsushi nhăn mặt – Người đừng đùa nữa!

Agasa cười:

- Đùa gì chứ, ta nói thật mà. Huynh ấy xưa nay hành tung bí hiểm, không biết giờ làm cái gì nữa!

Atsushi thở dài:

- Đã gần mười năm rồi, con muốn gặp lại sư phụ quá!

Shiho đứng nép vào tường ở hành lang gần gian chính. Nãy giờ nàng đã nghe hết những gì phụ thân nàng và sư phụ nói với nhau. Shiho thầm nghĩ: "Sư phụ của phụ thân, mình có nghe ông nhắc đến vài lần hồi nhỏ. Và sư phụ cũng có nhắc đến ông với một vài vị tiền bối gặp trên giang hồ. Theo lời kể của sư phụ thì sư bá chắc cũng đã già, võ công cao siêu cái thế, được mệnh danh là đệ nhất võ lâm, hành tẩu giang hồ với hành tung ít ai biết. Mình nhớ có một lần khi mua bánh bao trên phố, gặp một người đàn ông râu tóc bạc phơ, đội một chiếc mũ sụp che kín mặt, chỉ để hở đôi mắt, ăn mặc thì quái dị. Khi ông ta cất giọng, mình có một cảm giác rất khó tả, và tự dưng lúc đó mình nghĩ đến vị sư bá bí ẩn. Liệu đó có phải…?"

Đang miên man trong dòng suy nghĩ thì một bàn tay vỗ nhẹ vào vai Shiho làm nàng giật bắn mình. Quay lại thì thấy là một a hoàn trong phủ. Cô ấy tròn mắt nhìn Shiho:

- Nhị Tiểu thư… Muội về rồi à?

Shiho lấy lại bình tĩnh, mỉm cười vỗ vai cô a hoàn:

- A, Rena tỉ! Lâu lắm không gặp! Tỉ vẫn khỏe chứ?

Rena là một a hoàn làm trong phủ Thừa tướng từ khi lên tám. Nàng rất tốt bụng và chơi thân với Akemi và Shiho từ khi còn nhỏ, vậy nên hai người xem nàng như tỉ tỉ của mình, xưng hô thân mật bỏ qua khoảng cách giữa chủ nhân-nô tì.

Rena cười tươi:

- Đương nhiên là khỏe rồi! Lần này muội về không đi nữa chứ?

Shiho xoay người Rena lại và đẩy đi, trả lời:

- Không ạ! Sư phụ đuổi muội về rồi! Hì hì.

Rena ngạc nhiên quay lại nhìn Shiho:

- Đuổi á? Là sao?

- Thôi không có gì đâu ạ! Akemi tỉ tỉ đâu rồi ạ?

Rena chỉ tay ra ngoài dãy nhà phía sau:

- Đại Tiểu thư đang cho mấy chú bồ câu ăn ở bên đó. Thôi muội sang đó đi ta đi làm việc đây.

- Vâng, tỉ cứ gọi là Akemi được rồi, không cần xưng hô thế đâu.

Rena mỉm cười rẽ sang một hành lang khác:

- Ừ.

Akemi đang đứng trước chiếc lồng chim mạ vàng rất đẹp, bên trong có một chú chim vàng anh nhỏ đang kêu chíp chíp. Nàng lấy từ chiếc bát nhỏ bên cạnh ít thức ăn bằng một cái que đũa, cho chú chim ăn.

Shiho đi chầm chậm từ đằng sau Akemi, cười tủm tỉm. Nàng khẽ đưa hay tay bịt mắt chị mình, rồi cười khúc khích:

- Đại Tiểu thư đoán xem ai đây nè?

Akemi hơi ngạc nhiên nhưng sau khi nghe giọng nói quen thuộc kia thì mỉm cười:

- Là cô nhóc nghịch ngợm ngày xưa đã "đầu độc" mẹ mình chứ ai!

Rồi nàng lấy tay gỡ tay muội muội của mình ra, quay lại và cười:

- Sao nè? Lần này về là vì lí do gì vậy?

Shiho khi nghe Akemi nói thì mặt phụng phịu:

- Tỉ tỉ lại trêu muội rồi…

**-Flashback-**

Năm lên bảy, Shiho vừa phát hiện ra một loại độc dược mới, định tẩm vào mũi tên của phụ thân để bắn thử một con chim xem tác dụng ra sao, nhưng không may vấp ngã làm đổ một ít vào bát canh tẩm bổ của mẫu thân để ở bàn dưới bếp. Thừa tướng phu nhân sau khi uống canh thì nôn ra máu, bụng đau quằn quại. May mà lúc đó trong triều có một vị thần y được mệnh danh là "Hoa Đà tái thế", thừa tướng đã vội vã vào cung mời thần y đến chữa cho phu nhân của mình. Nhờ tài nghệ cao siêu của vị thần y đó mà phu nhân qua cơn nguy kịch. Shiho lúc đó nhớ ra sơ suất của mình không dám đứng trong phòng nên không biết thần y nói đó là loại độc dược gì. Nàng vội chạy về phòng, lấy lọ độc dược ra và mỉm cười thầm nghĩ trong cái rủi có cái may. Loại độc này rất tốt và hiệu quả. Sau đó không ai biết được nguyên do gì mà phu nhân lại trúng độc, vì bát canh đó do chính Akemi hầm. Sau này, khi mười ba tuổi, Shiho lấy hết can đảm kể cho mẫu thân về chuyện năm xưa. Phu nhân Elena chỉ mỉm cười, xoa đầu Shiho và nói:

- Không sao đâu, con đừng có áy náy về việc này, không phải ta đã bình an vô sự rồi sao?

Shiho xụ mặt:

- Nhưng nếu không có ông ngự y đó…

Phu nhân Elena dịu dàng:

- Chuyện đã qua rồi, không nên nhắc lại làm gì. Vả lại trên đời này làm gì có trường hợp "nếu". Vậy nên Shiho của ta cứ quên chuyện này đi nhé?

Shiho nghe mẫu thân nói thì thấy nhẹ nhõm trong lòng, cười rất tươi:

- Vâng ạ! À, con đã tìm và điều chế ra được thuốc giải rồi đó!

Cạch. Tiếng mở cửa. Elena và Shiho giật mình quay đầu lại nhìn. Là Akemi.

Akemi đi đến bên hai người, tủm tỉm:

- Thì ra "hung thủ" là muội à?

Shiho lườm Akemi:

- Thôi đi tỉ tỉ.

- Yên tâm, ta sẽ không hé nửa lời đâu! – Akemi nháy mắt – Ta sợ bị thủ tiêu lắm a!

- Tỉ tỉ!

Elena mỉm cười nhìn hai cô tiểu thư của mình:

- Thôi nào! Akemi đừng trêu Shiho nữa.

Akemi chạy ra sau lưng Elena, đưa hai tay lên bóp vai cho mẫu thân của mình:

- Con đùa tí thôi mà!

Shiho vẫn giữ ánh mắt đó nhìn Akemi, rồi quay lưng đi ra khỏi phòng:

- Con đi chơi đây.

**-End Flashback-**

Shiho đưa một ngón tay lên chạm nhẹ vào đầu chú chim nhỏ, kiến nó rụt đầu lại:

- Sư phụ đuổi muội rồi…

Akemi ngừng lại, hơi ngạc nhiên:

- Thật hả?

- Vâng… Sư phụ theo sư nương, bỏ muội a…

- Sư nương? Sư phụ muội lấy vợ hồi nào vậy?

Shiho thôi nghịch chú chim, quay sang tủm tỉm nhìn Akemi:

- Người trong mộng của sư phụ đấy tỉ tỉ!

Akemi bật cười, như không tin vào tai mình:

- Người trong mộng ấy hả? Thật không đây?

- Hừ, đừng nhìn muội với ánh mắt đó! Muội không bịa chuyện đâu!

- Được rồi, ta tin là được chứ gì! Nhưng mà không ngờ nha, sư phụ muội lại có người trong mộng cơ đấy!

Shiho cầm chiếc bát đựng thức ăn lên, lấy tay nhón thử một ít, mân mê trên hai đầu ngón tay:

- Muội nghe sư phụ gọi tên cô ấy trong mơ, không chỉ một mà rất nhiều lần! Akemi à, muội thích bồ câu hơn vàng anh!

Akemi đưa tay lấy chiếc bát từ Shiho, giọng đề phòng:

- Đừng đầu độc con chim của tỉ!

Shiho liếc mắt nhìn Akemi:

- Muội chỉ bảo là không thích thôi. Muội đâu có ác độc dữ vậy!

- Biết đâu được…

- … Mà tỉ suốt ngày ở nhà không thấy chán sao?

Akemi ngạc nhiên:

- Chán gì chứ?

Shiho giơ tay chỉ:

- Thì suốt ngày ở trong cái phủ này, không ra ngoài. Tỉ làm gì cho thời gian nó trôi qua vậy?

Akemi ngây thơ nhìn muội muội của mình:

- Thì đan lát, thêu thùa, nấu nướng, vẽ, đọc sách,… Nhiều thứ để làm lắm. ta có thấy chán gì đâu?

Shiho chép miệng, lắc đầu ngao ngán:

- Tỉ rất ít khi ra ngoài phủ đúng không? Vậy nên tỉ mới nói thế. Ngoài kia có không khí trong lành, thiên nhiên tươi đẹp, cuộc sống tấp nập,…

Akemi quay lại với việc cho chú chim cưng ăn uống:

- Ta có ra ngoài mấy lần rồi, cũng bình thường. Ta thấy sống trong phủ thích hơn. Mà ở ngoài rất dễ gặp nguy hiểm nữa.

Shiho giật lấy cái que từ tay Akemi:

- Sao tỉ không học võ đi, học thêu thùa làm gì? Sau này nó đâu có bảo vệ được tỉ?

Akemi nheo mắt nhìn Shiho, đồng thời gỡ tay nàng lấy lại chiếc que nhỏ, quay qua cho chú chim ăn tiếp:

- Con gái là phải học các thứ đó. Phải biết cầm, kì, thi, họa. Nếu không sau này chẳng ma nào lấy!

Shiho nhếch mày:

- Hừ, muội chẳng cần lấy chồng. Tỉ đúng là "đầu óc nông thôn, tâm hồn cây lúa làm sao vượt qua nổi lũy tre làng"?

Akemi quay đầu lại lườm Shiho:

- Ý muội là đầu óc ta nông cạn sao?

Shiho xua xua tay:

- Không, ý muội là tỉ quá xem trọng mấy cái lễ giáo vớ vẩn đó…

- Vớ vẩn hả?

- Vâng, hết sức vớ vẩn!

- Vậy theo muội con gái cứ phải học võ, hành tẩu giang hồ mới không "vớ vẩn" sao?

Shiho chép miệng:

- Không hẳn vậy… Thôi không tranh luận với tỉ nữa, muội đi ngủ đây… Oáp! Phòng muội vẫn ở chỗ cũ chứ?

Shiho quay đầu đi về phía dãy nhà bên phải, vừa đi vừa đưa tay che miệng ngáp, không quên hỏi với câu cuối.

Akemi liếc theo hình dáng của Shiho, đáp lại:

- Không ai dỗi hơi chuyển phòng của muội đi đâu!

Shiho hỏi vọng lại:

- Vậy có ai dỗi hơi dọn dẹp nó khi muội không có nhà không?

Akemi nói với theo:

- Không! Ta nghĩ là muội có thể dùng mớ bụi trong đó để xây một cái chuồng chim bồ câu đấy!

- Ý tưởng hay đấy, Akemi tỉ tỉ!

Dáng Shiho đã khuất sau những khóm hoa hồng trắng nở rộ, chỉ còn vọng lại tiếng trả lời. Akemi thở dài nhìn theo hướng Shiho vừa mới đi khỏi, lắc đầu.

Shiho mệt nhọc bước chân vào trong căn phòng quen thuộc của mình. Đi đường suốt hai ngày một đêm, nàng chưa được chợp mắt phút nào. Giờ cơn buồn ngủ đang xâm chiếm tâm hồn nàng.

Vừa vào đến phòng, Shiho liền lao ngay đến giường và ngả mình xuống. Biết rõ là Akemi tỉ nói vậy thôi chứ hàng ngày phòng của nàng vẫn được dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, không có một hạt bụi nào.

Phòng của Shiho khá rộng. Ở ngay giữa phòng là một chiếc bàn tròn, trên bàn có bộ ấm chén bằng sứ tuyệt đẹp. Giường của Shiho nằm ở phía bên phải, với rèm màu vàng cam, thêu nhiều hoa văn sặc sỡ. Bên cạnh giường là hai chiếc tủ quần áo. Một là những bộ xiêm y dành cho tiểu thư, và số lần Shiho mở nó ra chỉ đếm trên đầu ngón tay. Tủ thứ hai đựng những bộ y phục mà Shiho cho là thoải mái và rất thích chúng. Ví như bộ cô đang mặc trên người. Áo có thắt lưng ở ngoài, dài đến đầu gối, quần được nhét vào trong đôi giày đen cao đến khoảng giữa phần từ đầu gối xuống mắt cá. Bên trái căn phòng là bộ bàn ghế dùng để viết, vẽ, đọc sách và một giá sách cao ngất. Nếu giá sách của Akemi toàn là những cuốn sách dạy nấu ăn, thêu thùa, sách lịch sử, sách tam tòng tứ đức, nữ công gia chánh thì giá sách của Shiho ngập tràn những cuốn sách về võ công, bí kíp, sách về các loại độc dược, hay thuốc các loại. Bên cạnh bàn là một chiếc giá nhỏ, để thanh kiếm bảo bối của Shiho mà nàng dùng khi đi cùng sư phụ - kiếm băng. Ở tường chính giữa phòng là một bức tranh thiên nhiên tuyệt đẹp: thác nước, núi đồi, những cây cổ thụ xanh tươi, những bông hoa đua nhau khoe sắc và những con bướm đang bay lượn. Hai bên bức tranh là hai tấm lụa có hai câu đối được viết bằng chữ thư pháp.

Shiho mơ màng nhìn căn phòng lần cuối trước khi bị cơn mơ kéo tuột đi không thương tiếc.

Ánh nắng ban mai tinh nghịch len lỏi qua những ô vuông nhỏ trên cửa sổ, rọi vào giường và chiếu thẳng vào mắt Shiho. Shiho cựa mình, theo phản xạ, đưa tay lên che mắt. Nàng lầm bầm:

- Sáng rồi sao?

Shiho uể oải đứng dậy khỏi giường, gấp chăn gối lại gọn gàng. Vốn dĩ việc này là do a hoàn trong phủ làm, vì một tiểu thư quyền quý như nàng làm gì phải đụng đến chứ. Tuy nhiên do học võ từ nhỏ và hay đi bôn tẩu giang hồ với sư phụ, nên nó đã trở thành thói quen của nàng rồi.

Nặng nhọc bước chân ra khỏi phòng, Shiho hít thật sâu tận hưởng không khí trong lành của buổi sáng sớm. "Thật thoải mái và sảng khoái" – Nàng nghĩ thầm.

Đi lên gian chính, Shiho thấy mọi người đã có mặt đông đủ, và bàn ăn đã đầy ắp thức ăn. Nàng nghe thấy tiếng bụng mình đang biểu tình. Cũng phải thôi, một phần vì bàn ăn toàn sơn hào hải vị, một phần vì từ trưa qua đến giờ đã có gì vào bụng đâu.

Vừa thấy Shiho xuất hiện, phu nhân Elena liền chạy đến ôm chầm lấy, nghẹn ngào:

- Ôi Shiho của ta! Sao mãi mới chịu về hả? Hôm qua về không gặp ta là sao? Có biết ta nhớ con lắm không?

Shiho nuốt nước bọt, khẽ đẩy nhẹ để nới lỏng vòng tay của phu nhân vì bà ôm nàng chặt quá. Shiho mỉm cười nhìn mẫu thân:

- Hôm qua lúc con về người có nhà đâu! Vả lại tại con buồn ngủ quá nên đi ngủ luôn…

- Từ hôm qua đến giờ chưa ăn gì phải không? Lại đây…

Phu nhân Elena kéo Shiho lại và ấn nàng ngồi xuống ghế bên cạnh mình. Thừa tướng lúc này mới lên tiếng:

- Nàng cứ lo xa, nó vẫn khỏe mạnh đấy thôi. Vả lại chắc con cũng không đói lắm đâu nhỉ?

Shiho cầm đũa gắp một miếng sushi cho vào bát:

- Con đâu phải thánh… Mà sư phụ đi rồi ạ?

- Đi từ hôm qua rồi. Ngồi nói chuyện với ta một lúc rồi đi luôn. Chẳng lẽ còn phải đợi con đến đuổi nữa sao?

Shiho mắt lờ đờ, vẫn còn đang ngái ngủ, cũng không vừa mà đáp lại:

- Da mặt sư phụ con mỏng lắm!

- Ái chà! Ta lại nghĩ nó rất dày đấy, nhị Tiểu thư!

Một giọng nam trầm lạnh lẽo vang lên. Shiho khẽ nhếch mày nhìn người con trai ngồi cạnh tỉ tỉ của mình:

- Huynh mới gặp ông ấy có mấy lần sao mà biết rõ được, Shuichi?

Akai Shuichi chỉ khẽ nhếch mép, và đưa chén nhấp một ngụm rượu.

Thừa tướng Atsushi nói với Akai:

- Kệ nó đi, Shuichi. Nó bướng lắm!

Shiho đưa ánh mắt đầy sát khí nhìn cha mình. Còn Thừa tướng đại nhân, hoặc là không thấy, hoặc là giả ngơ mà không thấy cái ánh mắt giết người đó, đưa chén rượu lên cụng với Đại tướng quân Akai Shuichi.

Shiho ngồi trên bàn, tay trái chống cằm, tay phải cầm quyển sách lật đi lật lại:

- Cả cái giá này mình đã đọc đi đọc lại hết mấy lần rồi! Chán lắm rồi! Sao tỉ tỉ có thể có sức chịu đựng phi phàm như vậy được chứ!

Đứng dậy nhét quyển sách vào kệ, nàng thẫn thờ bước ra ngoài.

Nhìn mấy người a hoàn đang đi lại trên các dãy hành lang, Shiho búng tay. Đã có trò chơi rồi.

Shiho cẩn thận nép vào tường, ghé đầu ra một tí để theo dõi tình hình. "Tuyệt! Có hai người đang đi đến" – Nàng thầm reo lên.

Hai người a hoàn vừa đi vừa nói chuyện, không hay biết rằng mình là mục tiêu trong trò nghịch ngợm của Nhị Tiểu thư.

Vẫn vô tư trò chuyện với nhau, hai người a hoàn chân bước đều đều theo nhịp tim của Shiho.

"Sắp rồi" – Shiho thầm nghĩ.

Hai người đi đến, càng nàng càng gần "chỗ đó".

"Phực"

- Á!

Bịch.

Ba tiếng động gần như phát ra cùng một lúc. Và rồi…

Roạt.

Shiho háo hức ló mặt ra nhìn thành quả của mình. Hai cô a hoàn, một cô vấp phải sợi dây do Shiho chăng ra giữa đường, và tiếp đất bằng… mặt một cách ngoạn mục. Còn một cô bước sau nên không bị vấp ngã, nhưng sợi dây ngáng đường khi bị cô kia vấp phải đã bị kéo mạnh, và giật chậu nước ở phía trên đầu đổ xuống.

Shiho reo thầm "Tuyệt vời! Đúng như dự đoán!" và quay người chuồn thẳng về phòng. Trong khi đó hai cô a hoàn tội nghiệp đang xoa mặt và phẫn uất nhìn cái bẫy, đồng thời nhìn quanh quất xem thủ phạm là ai. Nhưng vô hiệu, vì Nhị Tiểu thư đáng kính đã chuồn êm mất rồi.

Shiho nằm phịch xuống giường cười khúc khích. Thật sự có một chút mặc cảm tội lỗi dấy lên nhưng Shiho tặc lưỡi cho qua. Nhưng nàng chợt nghĩ lại. "Nếu ngày nào cũng trêu chọc họ như vậy thì không nên chút nào. Phải làm sao để hết chán khi ở trong cái phủ này đây?" – Shiho than thầm ấm ức. Rồi nàng ngồi dậy, quyết định đi dạo một vòng trong phủ xem có thứ gì hay không.

Đang đi trên hành lang thì Shiho nghe có tiếng người phía trước.

- Nhị Tiểu thư đó…

"Nói mình à?" – Shiho cẩn thận dừng chân, nép vào bức tường, dỏng tai lắng nghe.

- Là Nhị Tiểu thư đó! Chắc chắn là cô ấy chứ không ai khác. Thử nghĩ xem trong nhà này có ai chơi mấy trò đó không, ngoài cô ấy ra?

"Là tiếng của một trong hai tỉ tỉ lúc nãy" – Shiho nghĩ thầm, khẽ nghiêng đầu ra nhìn. "Đúng rồi! Là hai người họ!"

Tiếng người còn lại vang lên:

- Ta cũng nghĩ vậy đó. Nhị Tiểu thư này, ở nhà ngày nào thì chúng ta không được yên ổn ngày đó…

"Họ nói đúng. Khi nào về nhà mình cũng bày trò trêu chọc họ cho đỡ buồn…" – Shiho lặng đi. Nàng quyết định… bước ra chỗ hai người đó.

Thấy Shiho đi ra từ hành lang nhỏ, hai người a hoàn giật mình cúi đầu:

- Nhị… Nhị Tiểu thư…

Shiho hạ giọng:

- Hai người… ghét ta lắm sao?

Cả hai lắp bắp:

- Thưa Tiểu thư, bọn tôi…

Shiho cúi mặt xuống:

- Không sao đâu… Ta biết ta toàn trêu chọc các người… Ta xin lỗi… Chỉ là ta thấy rất chán khi ở trong phủ cả ngày mà không có gì để làm…

Hai người a hoàn nhìn nhau rồi đến bên cạnh Shiho, vỗ vai nàng:

- Tiểu thư Shiho… Bọn tôi hiểu mà! Là một tiểu thư không phải làm gì, ở nhà suốt ngày cũng chán. Huống chi cô là người hay đi bôn tẩu giang hồ… Cứ như nô tì chúng tôi, làm việc cả ngày sẽ thấy thời gian trôi rất nhanh và không thấy chán. Chỉ là… mệt quá thôi!

Shiho ngạc nhiên nghe hai người ấy nói. Nàng khẽ nhíu mày: "Làm việc cả ngày sẽ không cảm thấy chán sao? Nhưng nếu là trong phủ thì sẽ không được… A! Nghĩ ra rồi!" – Mặt Shiho sáng bừng lên. Nàng nắm lấy tay hai người a hoàn, lắc lắc:

- Cảm ơn hai tỉ tỉ nhé, ta nghĩ ra rồi!

Hai người tròn mắt ngạc nhiên:

- Hả?

Shiho quay lưng đi về phòng, không quên quay lại nháy mắt với hai người:

- Từ nay ta sẽ không bày trò chọc các tỉ nữa đâu! Ta xin lỗi về những việc đã làm nhé!

Hai người a hoàn ngạc nhiên nhìn Nhị Tiểu thư, rồi nhìn nhau và cùng mỉm cười:

- Không sao, bọn mình chỉ hi vọng vậy!

Shiho đi nhanh về phòng, trong đầu nàng đang có một suy nghĩ mà nàng cho là rất thú vị. "Mình sẽ thực hiện như vậy." – Shiho đóng của phòng.

Có một nơi có thể đáp ứng nhu cầu của nàng. Hoàng cung.

By kidsherry18, 12:52, 24/08/2014.


	2. Chương 2

**Chương 2**

Shiho vắt tay lên trán, mắt nhìn bâng quơ, suy nghĩ cách để có thể vào cung trót lọt mà không bị phát hiện.

- Nếu mà mình đột nhập vào và giả làm cung nữ, thì chắc không ai phát hiện. Nhưng như thế thì mình sẽ không có tên trong danh sách cung nữ, lỡ may có ai tra ra thì nguy. Còn nếu tham gia đợt tuyển cung nữ, chắc phụ mẫu chôn mình luôn quá! Ai da…

Shiho lắc lắc đầu, cố gắng tận dụng tối đa chất xám trong não để tìm ra cách. Chứ nếu không, suốt ngày ở trong cái phủ này chắc nàng sẽ chết vì chán quá.

- Chuyện này tốt nhất là chỉ mình Akemi tỉ tỉ được biết, vì mình cần tỉ ấy giúp mình. Còn việc trong cung canh gác nghiêm ngặt thì mình nghĩ mình có thể đột nhập vào và trốn thoát ra ngoài có thể sẽ không khó khăn lắm. Vậy nên thỉnh thoảng mình sẽ về phủ, ló cái mặt ra cho phụ mẫu nhìn rồi lại đi tiếp. Chắc hai người sẽ nghĩ mình đi chơi ở ngoài và ít ở nhà thôi… Nhưng vấn đề bây giờ là làm sao có thể vào cung đây?

Shiho mệt nhọc bước xuống giường, đi đến bên bàn và cầm một chiếc bánh quế cho vào miệng. Nàng đứng ở cửa phòng, tay xoa xoa cằm đăm chiêu suy nghĩ. Sau vài phút, nàng thở hắt ra:

- Được rồi, liều vậy. Quyết định sẽ… đột nhập vào cung. Chắc sẽ chẳng ai dỗi hơi đi tra danh sách cung nữ đâu. Mỗi đợt tuyển đến mấy chục người liền mà… Vậy đi!

Nói là làm, Shiho quay vào trong phòng, lấy tay nải và chuẩn bị đồ dùng. "Chắc nên mang theo tiền, vì trong cung có tiền phòng thân vẫn hơn". Nàng mở tủ quần áo, nhưng rồi chợt nhớ ra:

- Chết rồi! Lấy đâu ra y phục cung nữ bây giờ? Nếu cung nữ được tuyển thì sẽ được cấp y phục. Mình đào đâu ra đây? Mà y phục cung nữ nó như thế nào nhỉ? Mình chưa vào cung bao giờ…

Đang day day trán tìm giải pháp thì Shiho chợt nhớ ra có một người có thể giúp được cô: chính là Đại Tiểu thư Akemi.

- Tỉ ấy vào cung mấy lần rồi nên chắc biết, sẵn tiện nói kế hoạch cho tỉ ấy luôn.

Shiho đóng của phòng và vội vàng chạy ngay đến phòng của Akemi.

- Cái gì? Muội bị khùng hả?

Akemi đứng dậy và kêu lên khi nghe Shiho phổ biến cái kế hoạch ngông cuồng này. Nàng quay mặt đi:

- Không được, ta không giúp muội được đâu! Nếu bị phát hiện, tội xử tử đấy!

Shiho đứng dậy kéo kéo tay Akemi:

- Đi mà tỉ tỉ! Bị phát hiện thì muội sẽ trốn ra khỏi cung là được chứ gì? Muội dám cá là trong cung chẳng ai biết muội là con gái Thừa tướng, và cũng chẳng ai biết mặt mũi Nhị Tiểu thư phủ Thừa tướng tròn méo ra sao đâu! Nếu có bị phát hiện thật, muội sẽ trốn trong phủ cả đời không ló mặt ra ngoài. Thế thì sẽ chẳng ai lần ra được đâu! Giúp muội nhé tỉ tỉ Akemi tốt bụng!

Akemi quay đầu lại, lườm Shiho:

- Muội tính đến như thế rồi cơ à? Chuẩn bị chu đáo quá nhỉ?

Shiho nở một nụ cười "khả ái":

- Vâng, và cuối cùng là quyết định của tỉ nữa thôi. Đồng ý nhé, tỉ tỉ?

Shiho ngân dài hai từ cuối, đồng thời kéo kéo lắc lắc tay của Akemi khiến nàng phát bực. Akemi gạt tay Shiho ra khỏi tay áo mình, nheo mắt nhìn:

- Muội hết trò để chơi rồi à?

Shiho phụng phịu:

- Ở trong này thì lấy đâu ra trò chứ!

- Vậy việc hai người a hoàn trong phủ hôm qua…

Shiho giật mình:

- Sao tỉ biết?

- Sao mà không biết? Chỉ có muội mới chơi mấy trò đó thôi!

- Vậy nên tỉ đồng ý giúp muội đi, nếu ở nhà muội sẽ không chịu được mất a.

- Nếu lỡ may một ngày nào đó muội chán ở trong cung rồi thì sao?

- Thì muội sẽ trốn ra. Chuyện dễ như trở bàn tay. Vả lại muội sẽ không có trong danh sách cung nữ nên có đi mất cũng chả sao.

Akemi lườm Shiho. Nàng suy nghĩ một lát rồi thở dài:

- Được rồi. Nhưng muội phải hứa với ta là không được giở trò linh tinh trêu chọc người khác, cẩn thận với tất cả mọi người. Vì trong cung rất nguy hiểm, chỉ cần lỡ lời hay sơ sẩy làm sai gì đó một chút thôi, muội có thể sẽ bị giết mà không ai hay biết. Ở đó có rất ít người thật sự tốt bụng, hầu hết toàn là những kẻ đầy mưu mô, tham vọng, xem trọng tiền và quyền lực hơn bất cứ thứ gì. Đừng nên quá tốt với người khác.

Shiho đưa tay che miệng ngáp:

- Gì mà ghê… Mà sao tỉ biết rõ vậy?

Akemi quay người đi ra chỗ bàn trang điểm, soi mình vào gương, dùng tay vuốt nhẹ lại tóc ở hai bên trước ngực:

- Thế bây giờ có cần ta đi mua y phục cung nữ cho muội không?

Shiho mắt sáng lên:

- Ôi tỉ đúng là hiểu rõ muội nhất mà. Chưa nói thì tỉ đã biết rồi.

Akemi liếc nhìn Shiho rồi bước ra cửa. Shiho háo hức đi theo.

Hai người rảo bước trên đường. Kinh thành này rất sầm uất và đông đúc. Shiho ngó nghiêng xung quanh và nhận thấy rằng có một vài người đang nhìn chằm chằm vào hai tỉ muội nàng, mốt số còn chỉ trỏ và nói gì đó. Shiho thì thầm vào tai Akemi:

- Sao tỉ không đi xe ngựa? Như vậy sẽ không bị dòm ngó. Tỉ xinh đẹp và nổi tiếng quá mà!

Akemi chỉ tay về một cửa tiệm lớn phía trước:

- Kệ họ đi. Ta biết một cửa tiệm chuyên may y phục trong cung ở đằng kia. Chúng ta đến đó thôi.

Shiho gật đầu rồi theo Akemi đến cửa tiệm đó, đầu vẫn ngoảnh lại nhìn mấy người đang nhìn mình.

Cửa tiệm này rất to và có vẻ sang trọng chỉ giành cho những bậc quan vương. Shiho ngước nhìn lên bảng tên ở phía trên cửa. Một bảng hiệu với dòng chữ dát vàng:

"Kojima"

Nàng lẩm bẩm:

- Kojima?

Akemi đã bước vào trong, và gọi vọng ra:

- Muội làm gì vậy? Vào đây đi!

Shiho thôi nhìn cái bảng hiệu, lững thững bước vào. Ông chủ tiệm vừa thấy Akemi thì niềm nở:

- Chào Tiểu thư Akemi! Người muốn may y phục ạ?

Akemi mỉm cười nhìn quanh cửa hiệu:

- Chào ông chủ, ta muốn đặt may mấy bộ y phục dành cho cung nữ.

Ông chủ tiệm ngạc nhiên:

- Tiểu thư cần y phục cung nữ làm gì?

Akemi hơi lúng túng thì Shiho chen vào:

- Tôi là nô tì của Tiểu thư đây, tỉ tỉ của tôi là cung nữ trong cung, nhưng do sơ ý đã làm rách mất mấy bộ y phục nên nhờ tôi mua giúp.

Akemi cười:

- Đúng đó ông chủ!

Shiho cảm thấy may khi ít ai biết đến sự tồn tại của mình. Nàng đưa mắt nhìn quanh cả cửa tiệm. Rất nhiều trang phục khác nhau được treo ở trên tường. Nàng không hiểu rõ lắm về mấy loại vải nhưng nhìn chúng có vẻ sang trọng cầu kì, hoa văn đẹp và bắt mắt, màu sắc sặc sỡ. "Chắc đây là y phục dành cho phi tần" – Shiho nghĩ thầm.

Ông chủ tiệm đi ra khỏi quầy, tiến đến chỗ mấy bộ y phục cung nữ treo ở phía đằng trong bên trái:

- Tiểu thư Akemi thật là tốt bụng mà, đi mua đồ giúp nô tì của mình nữa chứ!

Shiho lẩm bẩm:

- Đồ xu nịnh.

Akemi huých nhẹ vào tay Shiho rồi hỏi ông chủ:

- Đặt may thì bao lâu mới xong?

Ông ta vừa sờ tay lên những bộ y phục vừa trả lời:

- Chắc khoảng bốn năm ngày gì đó…

Chưa kịp để ông ta nói hết câu, Shiho đã chen ngang:

- Khỏi cần, lấy mấy bộ may sẵn này được rồi!

- Nhưng cô nương, như vậy thì có thể sẽ không vừa…

- Vừa đó, ông không phải lo.

Akemi quay sang nói nhỏ:

- Này, có cần thiết phải như vậy không?

- Muội-không-đợi-được-bốn-ngày-đâu!

Nói rồi Shiho chỉ vào một bộ y phục màu xanh lá cây nhạt, nói với ông chủ:

- Tôi lấy bộ này!

Trang phục của cung nữ cũng khá đơn giản. Bên trong là một chiếc váy đúp ngực, dài đến quá chân, phần từ eo xuống được may hai lớp vải mỏng, còn phần trên là vải dày. Bên ngoài là chiếc áo khoác cũng dài bằng chiếc váy ở trong, cùng loại vải với phần thân váy, cũng được làm từ hai lớp vải lụa, tuy nhiên dày hơn. Ở eo là một đai lưng cùng màu, dày và có thắt nơ ở trước bụng. Trong còn có một chiếc quần lụa màu trắng. Shiho thấy trang phục này chỉ khác một tí so với trang phục của nô tì trong phủ, và trông đẹp hơn.

Ông chủ tiệm gỡ bộ y phục xuống, đồng thời chỉ tay vào gian trong:

- Mời cô nương vào trong đó lựa chọn.

Shiho đi vào trong theo hướng chỉ của ông chủ, còn Akemi thì đứng bâng quơ nhìn ra ngoài cửa, khẽ thở dài.

Shiho ngồi phịch xuống chiếc ghế nhỏ cạnh bàn trong phòng Akemi. Nàng cầm ấm trà trên bàn rót vào chén rồi uống. Akemi đứng ở cửa nhìn xung quanh rồi đóng cửa phòng lại. Nàng ngồi xuống một cái ghế cạnh muội muội của mình. Shiho uống một hơi cạn chén nước, và cầm ấm trà lên rót tiếp:

- May là không có ai canh ở cửa sau.

Akemi nhìn Shiho với cái nhìn không thiện cảm lắm khi mà đường đường là một Tiểu thư phủ Thừa tướng mà ngồi húp trà soàn soạt thì ra cái thể thống gì. Nàng nhìn ra phía cửa:

- Lúc nãy hình như ta có thấy bóng của ông quản gia…

Shiho trợn mắt:

- Phụttttt…. Tỉ đùa à?

Akemi nhẹ nhàng cầm một cái chén lên, rót trà và nhấm một ngụm, giọng thản nhiên:

- Có sao đâu? Ông ấy chỉ thấy hai chúng ta…

Shiho giật tách trà mà tỉ tỉ mình đang cầm trên tay, nói như muốn hét vào mặt Akemi:

- Vâng, chỉ thấy hai chúng ta, đang lén lút đi vào từ cửa sau, tay xách theo một cái tay nải bí ẩn. Tỉ có nghĩ là ông ấy sẽ nói với cha mẹ không?

Akemi lấy lại tách trà từ tay Shiho:

- Muội có cần suy nghĩ nhiều như vậy không? Ông ấy sẽ chẳng nghi ngờ gì đâu, nhất là muội.

- Nhất là muội? Tỉ có ý gì vậy? Vả lại muội đi cùng tỉ mà!

Akemi vẫn điềm nhiên uống trà, không quan tâm đến thái độ của Shiho. Shiho đứng dây, đi ra ngoài cửa, xách theo cái tay nải y phục, quay lại nhìn Akemi nở một nụ cười "khả ái':

- Muội về phòng đây. Dự là muội sẽ đi vào tối nay, nên ở nhà có gì phiền tỉ lo giúp muội nhé! Tạm biệt tỉ!

Akemi đang thưởng thức trà giật mình gọi lại:

- Này từ từ đã…

Shiho ngoái đầu từ cửa nhìn vào:

- Gì nữa ạ? Đừng nói tỉ thay đổi ý kiến nha?

- Không… Chỉ là còn mười ngày nữa mới đến đợt tuyển cung nữ. Bây giờ muội vào đó thì biết nói ra sao?

Shiho khựng lại. Nàng không nghĩ đến việc này.

- Muội có cách rồi.

- Cách gì? Vả lại muội định vào chỗ nào trong cung?

Shiho chép miệng, quay đầu đi:

- Không nói cho tỉ biết được!

Akemi lắc đầu, thở dài, đứng dậy đóng cửa lại.

Canh hai. Ngoài những bụi cây, khóm hoa tiếng côn trùng kêu rả rích. Phòng của Nhị Tiểu thư đèn vẫn sáng. Shiho đang mặc bộ y phục cung nữ lên mình. Sau khi buộc dây đai quanh eo, nàng nhìn một lượt và cảm thấy khá ổn. Mặc dù cái váy này đối với nàng quả là rất vướng víu khi mà lúc nào nàng cũng mặc quần thụng quen rồi. Nàng thấy may khi ống tay áo của cung nữ nhỏ chứ không xòe rộng ra như mấy bộ đồ dành cho phi tần, tiểu thư mà nàng thấy ở tiệm nọ. Shiho nhìn qua chiếc gương nhỏ ở trên bàn, chợt nhớ ra một điều và kêu lên:

- Chết rồi! Kiểu tóc! Kiểu tóc!

Nàng vội vàng gói gém quần áo, các thứ cần thiết, thêm một ít ngân lượng vào tay nải. Đồ đạc cũng không nhiều nên tay nải khá nhẹ. Đeo qua vai, Shiho phi ngay ra cửa, không quên thổi tắt ngọn nến trong hai chiếc đèn lồng, và đóng cửa phòng bằng… chân.

Shiho đứng trước cửa phòng của Akemi, thở dốc. Nàng đưa tay gõ cửa:

- Tỉ tỉ! Tỉ còn thức không?

Tiếng Akemi có vẻ đang buồn ngủ vọng ra kèm theo tiếng loạt soạt của váy áo:

- Gì thế?

Akemi mở cửa, chưa kịp hỏi gì thì Shiho đã lao vào phòng, ngồi xuống chiếc ghế trước cái gương nhỏ trên bàn trang điểm:

- Làm hộ muội kiểu đầu của cung nữ đi! Chỉ luôn cách làm cho muội. Ôi phiền phức quá!

Akemi đưa tay che miệng ngáp. Nàng vừa định lên giường đi ngủ sau khi đọc xong cuốn "Tỏa Thanh Thu".

- Ta tưởng muội đi rồi…

Shiho gỡ từng lọn tóc xuống:

- Thôi tỉ làm nhanh lên!

- Giục gì chứ!

Akemi nhớ lại trong đầu kiểu tóc của cung nữ mà nàng thấy khi vào cung mấy lần. Nàng dùng lược chải lại mái tóc dài mượt của Shiho. Tóc của muội muội nàng quả thực rất đẹp, mượt và óng, đặc biệt nó có màu kì lạ - màu nâu ánh đỏ. Nhưng Shiho không bao giờ chải đầu theo kiểu của Tiểu thư, mà toàn vấn cao tạo thành lọn đuôi gà dài đến ngang lưng, gọn gàng, không cầu kì, dùng một chiếc trâm ngọc cố định. Nếu Shiho mà chịu yên phận ở nhà làm Tiểu thư thì chắc khối người chết mê chết mệt vì nàng và vì cả bộ tóc hấp dẫn này rồi.

Akemi vén một ít tóc ở phần trên, búi lên thành một búi nhỏ, và ép vào sau đầu, dùng trâm ngọc cố định phần búi. Tóc mái Shiho thì nàng chải chéo qua một bên. Phần tóc còn lại ở đằng sau tết thành một bím dài, buộc chốt bằng một sợi dây màu xanh ngọc, thắt nơ. Sau đó, Akemi lựa một vài món phụ kiện gài lên trên đầu. Xong, nàng cất các đồ dùng vào trong ngăn kéo:

- Rồi đó. Đơn giản đúng không? Chắc muội nhìn qua là biết được cách làm rồi chứ?

Shiho ngó mình qua gương, xoay qua trái, xoay qua phải để nhìn cho kĩ. Nhìn cũng ổn. Tuy nàng không quen với kiểu đầu này nhưng chí ít thì nó cũng gọn gàng chán so với kiểu tóc xõa dài vướng víu của Akemi. Nàng đứng dậy dang tay ra:

- Muội nhớ rồi. Thế nào? Nhìn muội giống cung nữ chứ?

Akemi ngắm nhìn Shiho từ đầu đến chân, gật gật tỏ vẻ hài lòng:

- Tạm ổn rồi đấy!

Shiho lấy tay nải trên bàn đeo vào vai và đi ra cửa:

- Thôi, muội đi đây! Tỉ ngủ đi.

Akemi cũng bước theo ra cửa:

- Thế muội không định nói cho ta biết muội định làm thế nào à?

Shiho nháy mắt:

- Đã bảo bí mật rồi mà!

- Nhưng nhớ là thình thoảng phải đem cái mặt về nhà cho cha mẹ nhìn đấy nhé! Nếu không thì tỉ không giúp được đâu.

- Muội biết mà! Hẹn gặp lại tỉ vào một ngày không xa.

Nói rồi Shiho đi ra sân, đứng trước bờ tường cao hơn một trượng, rồi đạp một chân xuống đất, dùng khinh công bay lên trên tường, rồi nhảy tiếp ra ngoài.

Vì phòng của Akemi nằm ở dãy nhà sát với đường bên ngoài nên Shiho chọn nơi đây để trốn đi cũng như trốn về. Cũng vì ở đây là khu riêng của Đại Tiểu thư, nên không sợ có người biết.

Akemi đứng nhìn bóng muội muội của mình nhảy qua tường. Xong quay vào và đóng của phòng. Nàng cảm thấy yên tâm phần nào vì võ công của Shiho rất giỏi. có lần sư phụ nàng – Agasa đã nói là Shiho rất thông minh, chỉ cần chỉ qua một lần là thuộc, hay chỉ cần nhìn người khác luyện võ, đánh nhau là nàng có thể nhớ đươc các chiêu thức và học được nhanh chóng. Tuy nhiên, Akemi cũng vẫn lo lắng, vì trong cung là nơi đầy nguy hiểm, thị phi. Nhưng muốn khuyên can Shiho cũng khó, vì nàng đã muốn làm gì thì sẽ làm cho bằng được.

Shiho đã ra khỏi phủ an toàn. Nàng đi bộ theo con đường nhỏ trong ngõ. Còn một đoạn ngắn nữa là ra đến đường chính. Hoàng cung cách Phủ Thừa tướng không xa, chỉ khoảng chưa đến nửa khắc phi nước kiệu là đến. Giờ này dĩ nhiên tất cả các quán xá đều đóng cửa, nhưng nàng đã dặn trước một người mà nàng quen biết, cho mượn chú ngựa cưng của người đó.

Shiho dừng lại trước một ngôi nhà không lớn lắm, nhưng cũng không phải là quá nhỏ. Nàng đi ra phía bên hông nhà, khẽ gọi nhỏ vào vách:

- Này, có còn thức không đó?

Ở trong vang lên tiếng loạt soạt nhỏ. Shiho đi lại chỗ cửa chính. Cánh cửa từ từ mở, và ở trong một người thanh niên, quần áo xộc xệch bước ra, cúi đầu:

- Nhị Tiểu thư đến rồi ạ?

Shiho khoát tay:

- Đừng gọi ta như thế, Mitsuhiko! Con ngựa đâu rồi?

Người thanh niên tên Misuhiko lách người ra, khẽ đóng cánh cửa, cố không gây tiếng động:

- Đệ để nó ở đằng kia!

Nói rồi Mitsuhiko chỉ tay về phía bên phải căn nhà, nơi có cái cột gỗ, buộc một sợi dây thừng dài ở dưới. Shiho nghiêng đầu nhìn con ngựa đang nằm ngủ. Mitsuhiko đi lại gần, xoa xoa lên đầu con ngựa. Con ngựa khẽ cựa mình, lắc lắc nhẹ cái đầu rồi từ từ đứng dậy. Mitsuhiko cởi nút buộc ở cổ nó, rồi đưa dây cương cho Shiho:

- Đây tỉ tỉ.

Con ngựa thấy Shiho thì chỉ ngoe nguẩy đuôi và cái đầu hơi rướn lên. Shiho ngạc nhiên:

- Thông minh thật! Nó biết không gây ra tiếng động lớn cơ đấy!

Mitsuhiko cười tươi, tay xoa xoa vào bờm con ngựa:

- Nó thông minh lắm. Nếu tỉ đến nơi rồi chỉ cần thả nó ra là nó tự biết đường quay về.

Shiho mỉm cười, đưa tay vuốt bờm con ngựa:

- Cảm ơn đệ nhé!

- Có gì đâu ạ! Tỉ cũng từng giúp đệ nhiều lần mà!

Shiho gặp Mitsuhiko khi đang đi cùng sư phụ. Thấy cậu bị bọn cướp chặn đường, đòi nộp ngân lượng rồi bị đánh, Shiho đã ra tay cho bọn cướp một bài học, cứu Mitsuhiko và còn dạy cậu một vài chiêu võ phòng thân. Biết hoàn cảnh nhà Mitsuhiko, một mình ở với mẹ bị bệnh, đã thế gia sản bị cướp hết, nàng đã giúp mẹ con họ, cho họ "vay" tiền và hẹn "khi nào có hẵng trả, không cần vội". Mitsuhiko rất cảm kích và hứa sẽ giúp Shiho nếu có thể. Và đây là cơ hội để cậu trả ơn.

Shiho trèo lên lưng ngựa, nắm chắc dây cương:

- Đệ không thắc mắc là ta đi đâu à?

Mitsuhiko chỉ cười:

- Đó là chuyện riêng của tỉ mà! Nếu tỉ muốn nói thì chắc đã nói rồi.

- Cảm ơn đệ nhé! Ta đi đây!

Nói rồi Shiho thúc ngựa phi đi. Mitsuhiko vẫy tay:

- Chúc tỉ may mắn!

Đi được một lúc, Shiho đã thấy bóng Hoàng cung tráng lệ ở xa xa trước mắt. "Giờ chắc khoảng canh tư" – Nàng nghĩ thầm – "Cũng may là buổi chiều mình đã ngủ đủ giấc. Lúc nãy nói thế cho Akemi tỉ yên tâm thôi chứ thực ra mình vẫn chưa nghĩ ra cách gì cả. Làm sao đây? Thôi cứ đến đó rồi tính sau"

Shiho kéo dây cương cho ngựa dừng lại. Nàng nhảy xuống rồi vuốt ve bờm con ngựa:

- Được rồi. Mày về đi. Nhớ đi đường cẩn thận. Cảm ơn mày nhé!

Dường như hiểu được Shiho nói gì, con ngựa hí vang, lắc lắc bờm rồi phi thẳng về hướng vừa đi tới. Shiho nhìn nó cho đến khi nó khuất bóng sau màn đêm dày đặc mới quay lại nhìn Hoàng cung.

Trước mặt nàng là một công trình kiến trúc vĩ đại với kiểu cách cầu kì, rực rỡ và xa hoa. Mặc dù trời vẫn đang còn tối nhưng nàng vẫn có thể thấy rõ, những mái vòm được mạ vàng, nhấp nhô ở bên trong cánh cổng to đồ sộ kia.

Shiho đứng nép vào bờ tường, men theo lối đó mà tìm đường vào. Vào bằng cửa Ngọ Môn chắc chắn không được, vì có nhiều thị vệ canh gác. Cũng may là trời tối, nếu không một người thập thò ở đây như nàng chắc chắn sẽ bị phát hiện và gô cổ ngay lập tức.

Sau khi chạy xa cánh cổng to lớn kia, rẽ trái, chạy tiếp một quãng đường dài, Shiho dừng lại, thở lấy sức và lẩm bẩm:

- Ôi trời ơi, dài khiếp!

Đảm bảo rằng xung quanh mình không có ai, Shiho ngước nhìn lên Hoàng thành, nơi mà nàng chuẩn bị nhảy qua. Hoàng thành này cao hơn tường trong phủ Thừa tướng khoảng năm thước. Nàng chọn nơi này để đột nhập là do Akemi tỉ nói trước rằng, cánh cửa chính dẫn vào Thái Hòa Môn và Tam Đại Điện rất rộng lớn, nên Shiho quyết định đi vào hậu cung, vì ở Hậu cung ít thị vệ canh gác, và có nhiều cung nữ hơn thị vệ. Hậu cung nằm ở sâu bên trong, nàng theo trực giác mách bảo mà dừng lại ở đây.

Shiho cẩn thận nhìn lên, hít thật sâu, tay nắm chắc tay nải trên vai, lấy đà dùng khinh công nhảy lên tường. Sau khi yên vị trên mái, nàng cẩn thận nhìn ngó ở dưới, xung quanh xem có tên lính nào đi tuần không. Rồi nàng di chuyển nhẹ trên mái, khiến mấy viên ngói kêu lạo lạo, chọn chỗ đất trống để nhảy xuống.

Phịch. Tiếp đất an toàn. Shiho phủi tay, đứng thẳng dậy, sờ lại tay nải để chắc chắn rằng không có thứ gì bị rơi ra. Nhìn xung quanh một lượt nữa, Shiho bắt đầu bước đi, vừa đi vừa dè chừng quan sát.

- Trời đất! Rộng thế này biết đâu mà lần đây?

Shiho ngước mắt nhìn khung cảnh rộng lớn trước mặt, không khỏi ngỡ ngàng. Những dãy nhà mái vòm dài tạo thành một hình chữ nhật. Cửa chính của khu này được trang trí bằng hình chín con rồng. Xung quanh được trồng nhiều cây cối và hoa. Ở giữa là một cái hồ nước trong vắt. Một vài tia nắng ban mai dần ló dạng ở đằng đông. Shiho có thể thấy được những con cá chép vàng đang quẫy đuôi dưới hồ.

- Nơi này là nơi nào đây?

Nàng lẩm bẩm, ngó nghiêng để tìm câu trả lời. Bỗng thấy mấy tên thị vệ đi qua cách chỗ đứng không xa, nàng liền núp vào một bụi cây gần đó. Mới rạng sáng nên ở đây vẫn còn vắng người, Shiho thơ thẩn đi thẳng về phía trước, tay đung đưa cái tay nải. Đi ra đến một cửa phụ dẫn đến một lối đi nhỏ, và không có ai, nàng thầm nghĩ:

- Sao ở đây vắng thế nhỉ? Trong tưởng tượng của mình thì Hoàng cung phải nhộn nhịp lắm.

Shiho đi theo hướng tay phải, đầu vẫn ngước nhìn xung quanh.

Bịch.

"Hình như mình vừa đụng vào ai đó? Chết rồi!"

Shiho nghĩ thầm. Nàng từ từ ngẩng mặt lên nhìn người đối diện vừa mới va phải, định bụng sẽ chạy ngay lập tức. "Trang phục người này khá giản dị, một bộ y phục đơn giản, không có hoa văn, ngón tay cái đeo một chiếc nhẫn ngọc. Sao tự nhiên mình có cảm giác ngột ngạt vậy". Sau khi nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh biếc của người con trai trước mặt, Shiho bỗng cảm thấy ớn lạnh sống lưng. Ở con người này phát ra cái gì đó khiến nàng không sao giải thích được. Ánh mắt sâu thẳm, phức tạp nhìn thẳng vào mắt nàng. Shiho chột dạ, lùi xa sau một bước.

"Không biết là thái giám hay thị vệ, nhưng theo Akemi tỉ thì tốt nhất không nên dây vào. Chuồn thôi." – Nàng nghĩ thầm rồi cúi xuống, nhặt tay nải đã bị rơi, vẫn không ngẩng đầu lên:

- Tôi xin lỗi!

Rồi sau đó, Shiho từ từ lùi lại, quay người và đi thẳng, cố gắng bước thật nhanh.

Người thanh niên vẫn đứng đó, không nói câu nào, ánh mắt nhìn theo hình dáng Shiho. Thái độ có vẻ ngạc nhiên một ít, đối với một nô tì với hành động có lẽ là không quang minh chính đại cho lắm. Từ đằng sau một thái giám đi đến bên cạnh người thanh niên, cung kính cúi đầu thưa:

- Thưa Hoàng thượng, có chuyện gì vậy ạ?

Người thanh niên đó, hay Hoàng đế đương triều, Kaito Kuroba, khoát tay, cất giọng đầy uy nghi của một người đứng đầu đất nước:

- Không có gì. Về Càn Thanh Cung!

Nói rồi đi thẳng, và người thái giám cúi người đi theo sau.

Shiho sau khi cố gắng hết sức đi thật nhanh khỏi nơi đó thì rẽ sang một lối đi khác. Nàng nhìn quanh và không thấy có ai, trước mặt là một cửa phụ nhỏ. Đi theo hướng đó, Shiho được dẫn đến một nơi thơm ngát mùi hoa cúc. Nàng đưa mắt nhìn thì thấy trước mặt là một bụi hoa cúc trắng. Nơi đây được trồng rất nhiều loại hoa này. Shiho hít một hơi tận hưởng mùi thơm dịu dàng của nó. Đang đưa tay khẽ chạm nhẹ vào một bông hoa thì Shiho nghe thấy tiếng người nói:

- Nương nương, sao hôm nay người dậy sớm thế?

Nàng vội vàng ngồi xuống, nấp sau bụi hoa cúc, đưa mắt nhìn qua khe hở giữa những thân cây hoa.

Một giọng nói vang lên, mang theo vẻ cao quý của Hoàng tộc:

- Tự dưng hôm nay ta thức dậy sớm, không ngủ lại được nên muốn ra đây tận hưởng ánh nắng của bình minh thôi. Mùi hương thật dễ chịu.

Shiho thấy một người phụ nữ, nàng đoán là một vị nương nương và một nô tì đi bên cạnh, đỡ lấy một tay của chủ nhân. Vị nương nương này vận một bộ y phục màu hồng nhạt, tóc được vấn cầu kì, trên đầu cài hai chiếc châm có dây lắc và rất nhiều trang sức. Cổ đeo mấy chiếc vòng vàng vòng bạc đủ loại, ba ngón tay đeo nhẫn vàng, có đính kim cương ở mặt trên.

Shiho nhìn xuống bàn tay mình, lầm bầm:

- Chậc, không thấy vướng víu sao?

Khuôn mặt của vị nương nương này, tuy nàng không thấy rõ lắm tuy nhiên có thể khẳng định là một mỹ nhân. Người đó tiến đến chỗ bụi hoa nơi nàng đang nấp, miệng khẽ nhoẻn cười.

"Chết rồi! Làm sao đây?" – Shiho nghĩ thầm. Chưa kịp nghĩ ra giải pháp thì…

- Ai? Người nào ở đó?

Giọng vị nương nương đó vang lên làm nàng giật bắn mình. Cô nô tì bên cạnh cất giọng:

- Người đ…

- Khoan…

Shiho đứng dậy, vứt tay nải xuống đất có ý giấu đi, đưa hai tay ra trước ngụ ý cầu xin cô nô tì kia đừng gọi người đến. Vị nương nương khi trông thấy Shiho, chỉ là một cung nữ nên giơ tay lên ra hiệu cho nô tì không cần gọi người, rồi cất tiếng hỏi Shiho:

- Ngươi là ai? Người ở cung nào? Sao lại trốn ở đây?

Shiho nuốt nước bọt, nói rành mạch:

- Thưa nương nương… nô tì là người ở… Trường Xuân Cung ạ!

Cô ta nhìn Shiho, vẻ mặt không tin lắm:

- Trường Xuân Cung? Ở Tây Lục cung. Sao ngươi lại ở đây?

- A… nô tì đi nhầm đường ạ. Nô tì về ngay. Nô tì cáo lui.

Shiho cúi đầu đang định đi thì vị nương nương đó quát lên:

- Nói dối! Đông Lục cung và Tây Lục cung rõ ràng như vậy, sao lại nhầm được? Vả lại ta chưa thấy ngươi bao giờ. Khai mau! Ngươi là ai? Và ở đây có mục đích gì?

Shiho giật mình, nghĩ thầm: "Người này cũng thông minh thật". Nàng vội vàng quỳ xuống, kéo tay nải từ trong bụi hoa ra:

- Mong nương nương tha tội! Nô tì mới vào cung nên không biết…

Vị nương nương kia nheo mắt nhìn Shiho:

- Mới vào? Đợt tuyển cung nữ mười ngày nữa mới diễn ra. Còn đợt tuyển tú nữ kết thúc hôm qua, nhưng nhìn ngươi ăn mặc giống một cung nữ…

Shiho nuốt nước bọt lần nữa:

- Bẩm nương nương… Đến nước này nô tì xin nói thật. Mong nương nương lượng thứ!

- Được rồi. Kể đi.

- Bẩm nương nương, nô tì có một người tỉ tỉ ruột làm cung nữ trong cung, ở Trường Xuân cung ạ. Tỉ ấy đã vào cung được năm năm rồi, từ khi tỉ ấy vừa tròn mười tám tuổi. Ở nhà, tỉ ấy có một vị hôn phu, là hàng xóm của nhà nô tì. Hai người đã đính ước với nhau và hẹn nhau khi nào tỉ ấy được ra khỏi cung vào năm hai lăm tuổi, sẽ tổ chức hôn lễ. Tuy nhiên, năm ngoái mẹ của huynh ấy bắt huynh ấy phải sớm kết hôn để sinh con nối dõi. Mẹ huynh ấy nhất định không chịu đợi thêm ba năm nữa để tỉ tỉ nô tì xuất cung và kết hôn cùng huynh ấy. Bà ấy đã bảo là nếu bây giờ tỉ tỉ nô tì được về thì sẽ đồng ý để hai người lấy nhau, còn không thì huynh ấy phải lấy một người khác. Nô tì đã gửi thư bằng bồ câu cho tỉ tỉ, và nói cho tỉ ấy biết kế hoạch là tỉ ấy sẽ trốn ra khỏi cung, còn nô tì sẽ vào thay vị trí của tỉ ấy. Dù sao thì nô tì cũng còn trẻ, và chưa có hôn phu, vả lại nô tì rất yêu quý tỉ tỉ của mình, một lòng mong cho tỉ ấy được hạnh phúc, bởi vì họ thật sự rất yêu nhau… Vậy nên…

Kể đến đây Shiho bắt đầu sụt sịt, lấy ống tay áo quệt ngang mặt. Nương nương kia có vẻ đã bị thuyết phục bởi câu chuyện lâm li bi đát này:

- Nhưng ngươi không sợ nếu như chẳng may ngươi bị phát hiện sao? Sẽ là tội chém đầu đấy. Có đáng không?

Shiho ngẩng mặt lên nhìn thẳng vào mắt vị nương nương, hai mắt ầng ậng nước:

- Không bao giờ nô tì cảm thấy hối hận. Chỉ cần tỉ tỉ được hạnh phúc… Vì ngày xưa, chính tỉ tỉ đã liều mạng cứu nô tì thoát chết…

Vị nương nương khẽ cúi người, đỡ Shiho dậy, mỉm cười:

- Được rồi, đứng lên đi. Ta rất thông cảm cho ngươi và rất khâm phục tình cảm của ngươi dành cho tỉ tỉ mình, cả tình yêu của tỉ tỉ ngươi nữa. Ta cũng muốn có một tình yêu trọn vẹn như thế…

Người đó đưa mắt nhìn xa xăm. Shiho hơi ngạc nhiên về câu nói cuối cùng của người này. Nàng ngập ngừng:

- Vậy… cho nô tì hỏi… nương nương là?

- Ta là Bạch tần. Tên của ta là Aoko Nakamori. Còn ngươi?

- Dạ, nô tì tên là Shiho Miyano…

- Miyano… ta nghe họ này quen quen… Thôi, từ nay ngươi hầu hạ ở chỗ ta, ta sẽ báo với tổng quản giúp ngươi.

Shiho vui mừng, cúi đầu:

- Nô tì đa tạ nương nương! Nhất định nô tì sẽ báo đáp!

Bạch tần bật cười:

- Báo đáp gì chứ! Ngươi chỉ là một cung nữ… Ta không hi vọng ngươi báo đáp, chỉ cần ngươi hầu hạ tốt cho ta là được.

Shiho cảm thấy lỡ lời. Vì từ nhỏ đã hành tẩu giang hồ nên nàng quen luật giang hồ rồi, có ân báo ân, có oán báo oán. Nàng mỉm cười:

- Đương nhiên rồi, thưa nương nương.

Bạch tần quay sang nói với cung nữ bên cạnh mình:

- Ngươi đi sắp xếp chỗ ở cho Shiho đi.

- Dạ vâng, thưa nương nương.

Người cung nữ kia dẫn Shiho đi đến một dãy phòng, chắc là dành cho cung nữ, mở của một phòng trống và nói với Shiho:

- Đây sẽ là phòng của cô. Nó vẫn được dọn dẹp sạch sẽ nên cứ yên tâm vào sắp xếp đồ đạc đi!

Shiho đi vào phòng, nhìn xung quanh một lượt và thấy rằng cách trí không khác phòng nàng ở phủ Thừa tướng là mấy, nhưng chỉ nhỏ bằng một nửa. Nàng quay đầu lại hỏi trước khi cung nữ kia đi ra:

- Này vị tỉ tỉ…

- Gì thế?

- Tỉ tên là gì?

- Ta là Sonoko Suzuki.

Shiho nở nụ cười thân thiện:

- Sau này có gì giúp đỡ ta với nhé?

- Uhm.

Sonoko gật đầu rồi quay lưng đi ra ngoài. Shiho lẩm bẩm:

- Có vẻ khó gần…

Nàng đóng cửa phòng rồi, để tay nải vào trong chiếc tủ gỗ bên cạnh giường:

- Hôm nay là một ngày may mắn. Thành công ngoài sức tưởng tượng. Mình cảm thấy phục mình quá! Tài nói dối của mình quá siêu mà!

Shiho sắp xếp lại một vài đồ đạc, rồi đi ra ngoài, bắt đầu cuộc sống của một cung nữ.

By kidsherry18, 1:04, 24/08/2014.


	3. Chương 3

**Chương 3**

Shiho thơ thẩn đi dạo trong vườn hoa ngát hương của Bạch tần nương nương. Ở đây chủ yếu là hoa cúc trắng, ngoài ra còn có nhiều loại khác như lan hồ điệp, chi tử đinh hương, hoa hồng bạch. Shiho dừng lại trước một khóm hồng bạch đang chớm nở, đưa tay chạm nhẹ vào một bông, nhắm mắt tận hưởng mùi hương quyến rũ này. Nàng cũng thích hoa hồng.

- Chắc vị nương nương này thích màu trắng lắm đây… Hoa cúc trắng, hoa hồng bạch, ngay cả cái tên là Bạch tần nữa…

Akemi tỉ tỉ đã nói với Shiho là, công việc của cung nữ ở cung của các phi tần, hay Thái Hậu đều nhàn hơn cung ở làm ở nơi khác. Và không khí ở cung của mấy vị phi tần này thường ảm đạm, không tươi vui cho lắm. Cơ bản vì Hoàng thượng chưa bao giờ đặt chân đến những nơi đó. "Hoàng thượng chưa từng đụng vào một người phi tần nào của mình" – Shiho đã nghe tin đồn này khi ở ngoài cung, và bây giờ nàng cảm thấy nó có vẻ đúng.

Nàng thở dài, quay người đi ra khỏi vườn:

- Hoàng thượng này, đã không thích thì lấy làm gì, làm hại người ta sống cô đơn cả đời ở trong đây! Tuy được ăn sung mặc sướng, nhưng nếu cô đơn thế này, là mình mình thà chọn ra ngoài sống tự do hơn, dù là nghèo đói. Chắc ở trong cung thời này không có chuyện các phi tần đấu đá, hãm hại lẫn nhau tranh giành sự sủng ái đâu nhỉ? Vì Hoàng thượng có sủng ái ai đâu!

Shiho đang tìm đường đến Ngự Thiện Phòng. Lúc nãy Bạch tần nương nương đã sai nàng đi lấy một ít bánh. Vì mới đến nên nàng vẫn chưa quen thuộc đường, đi đứng cứ ngó nghiêng nhìn bên này bên kia. Sau một hồi loay hoay tìm đường và đi qua đi lại một chỗ đến mấy lần, thì Shiho cũng thấy được dãy nhà ở phía xa, trên một phòng lớn ở chính giữa có bảng ghi "Ngự Thiện Phòng".

Nàng lấy hơi chạy một mạch đến, vừa chạy vừa lẩm bẩm:

- Kiểu này về sẽ bị mắng cho xem…

Shiho dừng lại trước bậc thềm, thở hổn hển. Nàng từ từ bước lên bậc, ló đầu nhìn vào trong.

Căn phòng rộng lớn này có nhiều dãy bàn dài, xếp ngang nối tiếp nhau ở phía bên trái. Trên bàn đầy ắp những đĩa thức ăn, bánh trái hoa quả. Mùi hương thơm phức tỏa ra khiến Shiho cảm thấy đói bụng. Bên phải cũng có những dãy bàn dài, nhưng lại xếp dọc và có nhiều cung nữ đang đứng nhào bột, làm bánh, cắt tỉa hoa quả. Sâu bên trong còn có một gian nữa, Shiho đoán chắc là nhà bếp, nơi nấu nướng. Nhiều thái giám, cung nữ đi qua đi lại bày biện, bưng bê, đi ra đi vào coi chừng bận rộn lắm.

- Này!

Đang mải ngắm nhìn những người ở đây làm việc, thì có một giọng nói vang lên sau lưng kèm theo một bàn tay đặt lên vai khiến Shiho giật mình quay đầu lại. Là một cung nữ nhỏ nhắn, có vẻ nhỏ tuổi hơn nàng, mặc bộ y phục màu hồng phấn, đang nhìn chằm chằm vào nàng tỏ ý dò hỏi. Người cung nữ ấy hỏi:

- Cô làm gì mà thập thò ở đây vậy?

Shiho cảm thấy hơi bực mình. Nàng đường đường chính chính đứng ở cửa chứ thập thò hồi nào. Cứ làm như là làm gì đó mờ ám không bằng. Shiho chỉ tay vào trong:

- Tôi đâu có thập thò. Tôi đến lấy đồ ăn cho chủ nhân.

Cô ấy nghiêng đầu nhìn vào trong rồi hỏi tiếp:

- Sao không vào mà còn đứng đó? Cô là người ở cung nào?

- Tôi mải nhìn nên quên…

"Chết. Bạch tần nương nương ở cung nào nhỉ? Lúc nãy quên chưa hỏi" – Shiho giật mình khi nhớ ra. Nàng ấp úng:

- À… tôi làm ở cung của Bạch tần nương nương…

Cô cung nữ vẫn nhìn Shiho bằng ánh mắt đa nghi đó làm nàng cảm thấy khó chịu:

- Bạch tần? Diên Hi Cung à?

Như người chết đuối vớ được phao, Shiho gật đầu ngay:

- Ừ đúng đó.

- Sao tôi chưa thấy cô bao giờ?

- À tôi mới vào…

- Mới vào? Mười ngày nữa mới đến đợt tuyển cung nữ mà?

Shiho biết mình lỡ lời, ngập ngừng:

- À… chuyện dài lắm. Cô đừng nói cho ai biết nha?

Người cung nữ nhìn nàng, vẻ không tin lắm. Shiho không lấy làm lạ, sống trong cung đa nghi là phải. Rồi cô ấy đi thẳng vào trong, nói với nàng:

- Vào đây tôi lấy cho.

Shiho lật đật đi theo vào. Cô cung nữ đi đến bên dãy bàn ngoài cùng, hỏi Shiho:

- Bạch tần nương nương bảo lấy gì?

Shiho đang mải ngắm nhìn xung quanh, giật mình:

- À… bánh dẻo nhân đậu xanh.

Cô ấy đi từ từ, nhìn từng đĩa đồ ăn, rồi bưng lên hai đĩa, đưa cho Shiho:

- Đây.

Shiho đưa hai tay ra đón, mỉm cười:

- Cảm ơn cô!

Người cung nữ lấy tiếp thêm hai đĩa bánh nữa, không giống với loại trong đĩa hồi nãy đưa cho nàng, quay người đi ra ngoài, đáp lại:

- Không có gì.

Shiho đi ra khỏi Ngự Thiện Phòng, vừa bưng hai đĩa bánh vừa ngửi mùi thơm quyến rũ của nó. Nàng vừa nhìn đĩa bánh, với độ hơn mười chiếc nhỏ, dẹt hình bầu dục, được xếp thành vòng tròn, xen kẽ nhau rất đẹp mắt. vừa lẩm bẩm:

- Mấy người nương nương trong đây toàn ăn như thế này thôi sao? Không hiểu có cảm thấy no lên được phần nào không nữa. Với mình thì phải năm sáu đĩa như này mới đủ.

Đang đi thì Shiho thấy người cung nữ lúc nãy cũng đi ở phía trước. Nàng bước nhanh hơn để bắt kịp cô ấy. Khi cách nhau khoảng một bước chân, Shiho lên tiếng:

- Này…

Cô cung nữ nghe thấy tiếng gọi, quay đầu lại, ngạc nhiên:

- Là cô à?

Shiho mỉm cười:

- Ừ. Cô cũng lấy đồ ăn cho chủ nhân của mình sao? Sao tôi thấy cô có vẻ quen thuộc ở Ngự Thiện Phòng vậy?

- Không, tôi mang đồ ăn đến cho Hắc quý nhân ở Trường Xuân Cung. Lúc nãy đang đi thì gặp nương nương nên người nhờ tôi đi lấy luôn. Tôi làm ở Ngự Thiện Phòng.

Shiho gật gù:

- Thảo nào… Vậy cô tên là gì thế?

Người cung nữ quay đầu lại nhìn Shiho, mỉm cười:

- Ayumi Yoshida. Còn cô?

- Tôi là Shiho Miyano. Rất vui được gặp cô.

Shiho đang định giơ tay ra thì sực nhớ mình đang bưng hai đĩa bánh, nên thôi. Ayumi hỏi tiếp:

- Cô bao nhiêu tuổi rồi? Trông cô có vẻ nhiều tuổi hơn tôi? Tôi mười bảy tuổi.

- Tôi mười tám tuổi. Cô vào cung từ lúc nào vậy?

- Tôi vào cung từ ba năm trước, hồi tôi mười bốn tuổi. Trong suốt ba năm ở đây, đây là lần đầu tiên có người lạ bắt chuyện với tôi đấy!

Shiho ngạc nhiên:

- Vậy à? Tôi mới vào cung nên cũng không biết, với lại bình thường tôi cũng hay trò chuyện nhiều với người mới quen. Hay là thế này đi: Tôi mới vào, chưa có bạn, cũng chả quen ai ở trong đây, cô với tôi làm bạn nhé?

Ayumi quay đầu lại, nở nụ cười tươi:

- Ừ, rất sẵn lòng. Cô nhiều hơn tôi một tuổi, vậy tôi gọi cô là tỉ tỉ nhé?

- Ừ, muội muội tốt!

Như sực nhớ ra điều gì, Shiho hốt hoảng:

- Á… chết rồi. Ta phải đem thức ăn đến cho Bạch tần nương nương. Mải nói chuyện quên béng mất!

- Muội cũng thế! Thôi hẹn gặp tỉ lúc khác chúng ta nói chuyện nhé?

- Ừ. Chào muội.

Ayumi vội vàng đi nhanh về phía trước, còn Shiho thì rẽ phải. Vì trí nhớ của nàng khá tốt, nên lúc nãy đi qua nàng đã nhớ đường. Shiho nhớ đến lời của Akemi, nhắc nhở nàng không nên quá tốt với một ai đó, hay tin tưởng một ai đó, vì rất có thể nàng sẽ bị lừa, bị lợi dụng. Nhưng Shiho thấy cảm giác an toàn và thân quen khi ở bên và nói chuyện với Ayumi, nên nàng quyết định đặt lòng tin vào con người này. Và nàng hi vọng sẽ không phải hối hận.

Shiho từ từ đi đến một tiểu đình nhỏ, nằm ở giữa vườn hoa. Và Bạch tần đang ngồi thêu thùa ở đó, bên cạnh là cô cung nữ Sonoko. Vừa thấy bóng dáng Shiho đến thì Bạch tần ngừng tay, nhìn Shiho:

- Sao ngươi đi lâu vậy?

Shiho đặt đĩa bánh xuống chiếc bàn đá, cúi đầu thưa:

- Xin nương nương tha lỗi, nô tì mới đến nên chưa thuộc đường đi ạ!

Bạch tần đưa tay lấy một chiếc bánh, cho vào miệng cắn một miếng nhỏ. Shiho nhìn hành động ấy mà thấy… hơi ngứa mắt. "Có cần phải yểu điệu thế không?" – Nàng nghĩ thầm.

Sau khi ăn xong một chiếc bánh, Bạch tần tiếp tục công việc thêu thùa của mình. Shiho nhận thấy cô ấy đang thêu hình một đôi chim uyên ương. Mũi thêu khá tinh xảo và đẹp mắt, nhưng có vẻ còn thua tỉ tỉ Akemi của nàng. Đang mải nhìn bức thêu thì Bạch tần nói với Shiho:

- Ngươi vào cùng với mấy cung nữ lau dọn phòng của bổn cung đi.

- Nô tì tuân lệnh.

Shiho cúi người rồi lui ra. Nàng quay người đi về phía phòng của vị Bạch tần nương nương, vừa đi vừa lẩm bẩm:

- Chậc, ăn có một cái mà kêu mình đi lấy hai đĩa về. Không hiểu cô ta ăn với mục đích gì nữa!

Shiho bước vào phòng, đóng cửa rồi mệt nhọc lê xác thả xuống giường.

- Ngày đầu tiên mà đã phải dọn dẹp bở cả hơi tai. Không hiểu số mình xui hay gì nữa, cái phòng của Bạch tần nương nương chắc phải mấy ngày rồi không lau dọn hay sao ấy!

Cũng may là thức ăn dành cho cung nữ cũng khá là ngon, và không giới hạn suất ăn của mỗi người, nên nàng tha hồ ăn no thì thôi.

- Ôi buồn ngủ quá!

Shiho than thở câu cuối cùng, mắt lim dim chìm vào giấc ngủ, chỉ kịp đưa tay gỡ mấy cái đồ trên đầu và chiếc trâm ngọc, lia vào bàn trang điểm. Phải nói, Shiho là một tay thiện xạ, phi một phát chúng đã yên vị nằm trên bàn rồi.

Những tia nắng của ngày mới len lỏi qua ô cửa sổ nhỏ chiếu vào phòng Shiho. Bên ngoài, thoáng những tiếng chuyện trò lao xao, tiếng chổi quét trên nền đất loạt soạt:

Shiho uể oải trở mình, hé mắt nhìn, lẩm bẩm:

- Sáng rồi sao?

Nàng lười biếng chống một tay xuống giường, một tay còn lại dụi dụi mắt cho tỉnh ngủ đồng thời khẽ lắc lắc đầu. Vươn vai một cái và đưa tay che miệng ngáp, Shiho bước xuống giường, xỏ chân vào đôi giày vải và đi ra ngồi trước bàn trang điểm.

Mắt nhắm mắt mở, Shiho cầm chiếc lược mơ màng chải đầu, vấn tóc, tết tóc, cài trâm trong cơn buồn ngủ vẫn đang quấn lấy mình. Sau khi cột lại bím tóc vừa tết bằng một sợi dây vải, nàng đi lại chỗ tủ y phục.

Mặc y phục vào xong, Shiho mở cửa, hít một hơi cái không khí trong lành của buổi sáng để xua đi cơn buồn ngủ. Nàng thấy có mấy người cung nữ đang quét dọn, khiêng nước đi lại.

- Đến chỗ Bạch tần nương nương xem người có sai bảo gì không…

Shiho đóng của phòng, và đi theo hướng tay phải về phía nơi ở của Bạch tần.

Vừa đi vừa lấy tay che miệng ngáp, Shiho thoáng thấy bóng dáng Bạch tần đang ngồi ở tiểu đình, và bên cạnh, là Sonoko. Nàng lẩm bẩm:

- Chậc… Dậy sớm thế không biết…

Nàng bước trên nền sỏi dẫn đến tiểu đình. Vừa thấy Shiho, Bạch tần đã lên tiếng:

- Sao ngươi dậy muộn vậy?

Shiho cố ngăn để không ngáp, trả lời:

- Bây giờ đang còn sớm mà nương nương…

Bạch tần lừ mắt, lắc đầu:

- Có lẽ ngươi mới vào nên không biết phép tắc. Cung nữ trong cung buổi sáng phải dậy từ đầu giờ Mão. Vì ngươi làm việc ở chỗ ta nên sáng sớm không phải quét dọn, đi lấy nước, giặt đồ,… Nhưng ngươi phải dậy sớm để hầu hạ ta. Nghe rõ chưa?

Shiho thở dài:

- Vâng, thưa nương nương.

Bạch tần cầm tách trà trên mặt bàn đá lên, nhấp một ngụm:

- Bây giờ ta chưa có việc gì cần ngươi, nên ngươi lui xuống đi. Ở đây có Sonoko hầu hạ là được rồi. Khi nào cần, ta sẽ gọi.

Shiho cúi đầu:

- Nô tì cáo lui.

Shiho thơ thẩn đi dạo, tay ngắt mấy cánh hoa xé nhỏ:

- Bạch tần này, không biết dậy lúc nào nữa. Suốt ngày ngồi đó không thấy chán sao?

Đang đảo mắt nhìn bâng quơ thì Shiho chợt nhớ ra:

- A! Đến chỗ Ayumi xem có gì vui không!

Rồi nàng chạy ngay về hướng của Ngự Thiện Phòng.

Shiho đứng trước cửa Ngự Thiện Phòng, ngó vào trong tìm kiếm cô cung nữ vóc dáng nhỏ nhắn. Đang ngó nghiêng thì có một bàn tay đặt vào vai nàng:

- Shiho tỉ tỉ!

Shiho giật mình quay lại, nở nụ cười tươi và khẽ đánh nhẹ vào vai Ayumi:

- Làm ta giật cả mình.

Ayumi mỉm cười:

- Tỉ đến tìm muội à?

Shiho kéo tay Ayumi đi:

- Ừ. Không có việc gì làm chán quá! Muội có rảnh không?

Ayumi chỉ tay vào trong Ngự Thiện Phòng:

- Muội còn phải làm nốt mấy việc nữa, một lát là xong ngay. Tỉ ra Ngự Hoa Viên đợi muội nhé?

- Ừ. Nhanh lên nhé! Kẻo tí nữa Bạch tần nương nương lại sai bảo gì đó.

- Vâng.

Ayumi đi thẳng vào trong Ngự Thiện Phòng, còn Shiho quay lưng đi ra phía vườn Thượng Uyển.

Ngự Hoa Viên nằm ở ngay phía trước Ngự Thiện Phòng, về phía đông nam của Diên Hi cung. Ngự Hoa Viên có nhiều lầu cát, đình đài và trồng nhiều loại cây cảnh, cây cổ thụ quý hiếm, nhiều loại hoa khoe sắc. Hoa hồng bạch, hồng nhung, phong lan, huệ tây, tử đinh hương, cúc thì nhiều loại nhiều màu rực rỡ,… Thiên nhiên nơi đây tràn ngập màu sắc tươi tắn, không như ở Diên Hi cung của Bạch tần nương nương, chủ yếu chỉ toàn một màu trắng đơn điệu.

Sương mai đọng thành từng giọt long lanh trên những cánh hoa hồng đang hé nở. Shiho đưa tay chạm nhẹ vào và cảm nhận những giọt nước rơi vào tay, man mát. "Không biết ở đây có được hái hoa không nhỉ?" – Shiho nghĩ thầm. Nàng muốn ngắt một bông hồng này, để làm gì thì chưa nghĩ đến, nhưng tự nhiên cảm thấy muốn cầm nó trên tay.

Shiho quay đầu nhìn khắp xung quanh. Màu xanh của cây lá hòa quyện với màu xanh của trời, cùng với muôn màu rực rỡ của các loài hoa, thật là đẹp.

Nàng chợt thấy phía trước có hai cây bách tùng trồng cạnh nhau, liền chạy đến. Hai cây này có hai thân xuyên qua nhau. Shiho nhớ lại khi trước Akemi tỉ tỉ có kể là, trong cung có hai cây bách tùng xuyên vào nhau và được đặt tên là Cây Uyên Ương. Nàng ngước mắt nhìn lên những tán lá xòe rộng, rợp mát cả một khoảng vườn. Thân cây to sần sùi, cành lá xum xuê. Gió thổi nhẹ. Vài chiếc lá bách tùng vàng rơi xuống quanh gốc cây, chỗ Shiho đang đứng. Nàng nhìn xuống. Những chiếc lá vàng rải đầy quanh gốc cây tạo thành một tấm thảm vàng rực rỡ.

Ngay bên phải Cây Uyên Ương là một hòn non bộ, được đặt trên một kệ to. Shiho đi lại gần. "Đẹp thật" – Nàng trầm trồ.

Mải ngắm nhìn, Shiho chợt giật mình khi thấy có bóng người ở đằng xa đang tiến lại chỗ mình. Nàng có cảm giác quen quen khi nhìn thấy dáng người đó. Và, ngay sau đó, nàng nhận ra đó chính là người mình va phải khi mới đột nhập vào cung.

"Chết rồi. Không lẽ hắn ta đến tìm mình để xử lí vụ hôm trước? Nhưng mình chỉ va vào hắn thôi mà, mình cũng đã xin lỗi." Shiho bứt rứt đan hai bàn tay vào nhau. "Ôi trời, hình như lúc đó hắn thấy tay nải của mình. Lỡ may hắn báo với ai đó rồi lôi mình đi xử tội thì làm sao đây? Có thể sẽ liên lụy bạch tần nương nương nữa!"

Đang miên man trong dòng suy nghĩ, Shiho giật mình khi thấy người đó đã đến gần lúc nào. Nàng cảm thấy hơi lạnh sống lưng. Một phần có lẽ vì sợ, còn một phần vì hình như từ người này phát ra luồng hàn khí hơi bị đáng sợ.

Shiho tặc lưỡi, quay người đi thẳng, và cố gắng đi nhanh hết mức có thể, cố suy nghĩ lạc quan hơn.

"Hắn ta nhìn không giống thái giám, chắc là thị vệ là cùng. Chả to đến mức phải hành lễ đâu nhỉ?"

Kaito khẽ nhíu mày, nhìn theo dáng người con gái vừa rời khỏi. Qua cặp mắt tinh anh của mình, chàng có thể nhận thấy rằng người đó đang cố gắng rời khỏi chàng càng xa càng tốt. Chàng cũng nhận ra đó là người đã va vào mình hôm qua. Nếu là bình thường, thì chàng cũng sẽ chẳng nhớ được như vậy, tuy nhiên người con gái này có hai điểm đặc biệt khiến chàng để ý. Một là, mái tóc màu nâu đỏ, rất hiếm thấy màu tóc tuyệt đẹp này. Hai là, cô ta thấy chàng mà không quỳ xuống hành lễ, xin tha tội vì đụng vào Hoàng thượng, mà chỉ cúi đầu nói xin lỗi rồi quay lưng đi thẳng, chứng tỏ người này không biết chàng là Hoàng đế. Cung nữ trong cung thì chỉ có những cung nữ ở cung của các phi tần mới có thể không biết mặt Hoàng thượng. Tuy nhiên, người con gái này có mang theo tay nải, và dáng điệu thì có vẻ không đường đường chính chính cho lắm. Nhưng Kaito vẫn không nghĩ đến việc Shiho đã đột nhập vào cung.

Sinh ra trong Hoàng tộc, lại là Hoàng tử duy nhất, theo học sư phụ từ nhỏ, Kaito có khả năng quan sát và suy luận rất tốt. Nên chuyện để ý một điều khác lạ và suy đoán được như vậy là điều bình thường đối với chàng.

Do dạo gần đây triều đình bận nhiều việc, nên Kaito muốn ra Ngự Hoa Viên đi dạo để giảm bớt áp lực và cho tâm hồn thanh thản sau khi đau đầu phê duyệt một chồng tấu chương.

Nhìn theo dáng của Shiho khuất sau bụi cây, vẫn không có một biểu cảm gì trên khuôn mặt lạnh lùng ấy, Kaito quay bước, đi về Càn Thanh cung.

Sau khi chắc chắn rằng đã đi khỏi tầm nhìn của người đó, Shiho đứng chống tay vào một thân cây to bên cạnh, thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Nàng cũng không hiểu vì sao lại có cảm giác đó nữa.

Vừa lúc đó, Ayumi đi đến, vẫy tay:

- Shiho tỉ tỉ!

Shiho chạy lại chỗ Ayumi, đầu quay lại phía sau dè chừng:

- Muội xong rồi à?

- Tỉ đợi lâu không? Có chuyện gì vậy? – Ayumi ngạc nhiên khi thấy Shiho ngoái đầu nhìn gì đó ở đằng sau.

Shiho xua tay:

- À không… Không có gì đâu!

Ayumi mỉm cười, kéo tay Shiho:

- Chúng ta ra hồ sen đi!

- Hồ sen hả? Ở đâu thế? – Shiho ngạc nhiên.

Ayumi nháy mắt, chạy đi kéo theo Shiho:

- Tỉ nói mới vào nên chắc chưa đi hết Hậu cung đúng không? Tỉ sẽ bất ngờ đấy! Không chỉ ở đây mới đẹp thế này đâu!

- Oa! Đẹp quá!

Shiho sững người, mắt mở to nhìn khung cảnh trước mặt, trầm trồ thán phục.

Trước mặt nàng là một hồ rộng, ngay phía đối diện nàng đứng có một tiểu đình. Tiểu đình này to gấp đôi tiểu tình ở chỗ Bạch tần nương nương. Sen ngập cả mặt hồ tạo thành một tấm thảm xanh mướt tuyệt đẹp, điểm xuyến vài chấm màu hồng tươi của những bông hoa sen. Đâu đó lấp ló vài búp sen nhấp nhô. Ở phía bên trái của tiểu đình là một bụi liễu. Lá liễu rủ xuống mặt hồ, đung đưa nhẹ trong cơn gió thoảng. Xung quanh hồ trồng nhiều loại cây. Ở phía bờ hồ bên phải chỗ Shiho đứng có một lối đi nhỏ, được xây lấn một đoạn ngắn trên mặt hồ. Xung quanh bờ hồ có bải cỏ xanh mượt, lấp lánh những giọt sương đọng trên lá.

Ayumi tủm tỉm nhìn vẻ mặt ngơ ngác của Shiho, rồi kéo nàng đi đến tiểu đình:

- Đi nào!

- Ơ…

Đẩy Shiho đi đến một bên của tiểu đình, nơi hướng ra phía hồ, ấn nàng ngồi xuống, Ayumi ngồi xuống bên cạnh, thả chân đung đưa trên mặt hồ, ngước mắt nhìn phong cảnh trước mặt. Shiho cũng làm theo, quay sang hỏi Ayumi:

- Muội hay đến đây à?

Ayumi trả lời, vẫn ngước mắt ngắm nhìn lên trời:

- Cũng không hẳn là thường xuyên, nhưng mỗi lần rảnh, muội lại đến đây. Hoặc những lần gặp chuyện buồn, muội lại ra đây ngồi khóc một mình. – Nàng gãi đầu. – Trẻ con quá, nhỉ?

Shiho bật cười:

- Trẻ con gì chứ!

Ayumi quay đầu nhìn quanh tiểu đình:

- Đây là Khâm An Đài, lớn nhất trong các lều cát, đình đài ở Ngự Hoa Viên đấy!

- Đẹp thật!

Khâm An Đài có mái vòm kép, màu vàng. Ở bốn góc trạm trổ hình rồng. Trên đỉnh mái là một khối đồng mạ vàng, hình tròn với chóp nhọn ở trên. Ở dưới là bộ bàn ghế bằng ngọc thạch, màu trắng, pha những đốm nhỏ nhiều màu khác nhau. Hai bên có hai lan can bằng gỗ, có ghế dài ngay dưới.

Ayumi quay sang, ngập ngừng hỏi Shiho:

- Shiho tỉ này… Tỉ không đề phòng muội sao? Hẳn tỉ cũng biết rằng trong cung này không pải ai cũng tốt. Tin tưởng không đúng người có thể gây hại cho bản thân. Hai ta cũng mới gặp nhau mà…

Shiho mỉm cười:

- Ta cũng không biết. Trước khi vào đây, tỉ tỉ của ta cũng đã cảnh báo với ta về việc này. Nhưng không hiểu sao khi mới gặp muội, ta đã có cảm giác thân thiết, an toàn. Vả lại ta trông muội cũng không phải người nhiều mưu mô.

- Tỉ cẩn thận đấy! Không trông mặt mà bắt hình dong được đâu. Nhiều người nhìn bên ngoài phúc hậu nhân từ nhưng bên trong dã tâm lớn lắm! Hình như hai chúng ta có duyên thì phải. Mới gặp tỉ muội cũng có cảm giác y như tỉ vậy đó!

Shiho cười tươi:

- Đúng rồi đó! – Rồi nàng cúi người lại gần Ayumi, hạ giọng. – À… có chuyện này… muội đừng kể cho ai nhé?

Ayumi tò mò:

- Chuyện gì thế? Muội sẽ không nói cho ai đâu.

Shiho cân nhắc thật kĩ, rồi quyết định nói ra:

- À… thực ra… ta là con gái của Thừa tướng Miyano Atsushi đó. Chắc muội biết chứ hả?

Ayumi không giấu nổi ngạc nhiên, buột miệng nói to:

- Hả? Thật chứ?

Shiho giật mình, đưa hai tay bịt miệng Ayumi lại:

- Suỵt… khẽ chứ! Ai mà biết được chắc ta đi đời luôn.

Ayumi thấp giọng:

- Vậy sao tỉ lại vào cung làm cung nữ làm gì cho khổ? Ở nhà làm Tiểu thư không tốt hơn sao?

Shiho thở dài:

- Muội không hiểu đâu! Từ nhỏ ta đã theo sư phụ, học võ, bôn tẩu giang hồ. Cuộc sống tự do và không khuôn phép, làm việc quen rồi. Sư phụ ta vì muốn đi tìm người trong mộng, nên lấy lý do ta đến tuổi lấy chồng để tống cổ ta về phủ, rảnh tay cho người đi tìm sư nương. Muội nghĩ xem, làm sao ta có thể chịu đựng được khi suốt ngày ở trong phủ, không phải động tay làm gì, không có gì để chơi chứ?

Ayumi nở nụ cười đầy thông cảm:

- Muội hiểu rồi… Nhưng có nhất thiết tỉ phải vào cung không. Ở trong đây nguy hiểm lắm mà. Nhiều cung nữ phải vào muốn ra không được…

- Không… Ta thích sự phiêu lưu mạo hiểm. Vả lại vào cung làm cung nữ, làm việc cho đỡ ngứa ngáy chân tay. – Shiho lè lưỡi. – Ta không sợ nguy hiểm. Ta có võ mà!

Ayumi xoa xoa đầu Shiho:

- Ôi tỉ tỉ ơi! Đâu phải biết võ là được. Trong đây đầy rẫy mưu mô, thị phi. Cái chính là phải có cái đầu thông minh kìa.

Shiho nheo mắt:

- Muội nghĩ ta không thông minh sao?

- Biết sao được. – Ayumi chép miệng. – Muội mới quen tỉ mà.

- Sao cũng được. Dù sao nếu ta muốn trốn ra ngoài cũng là chuyện dễ như trở bàn tay. Giống như cách ta đột nhập vào đây quá trót lọt ấy.

Ayumi ngạc nhiên:

- Tỉ đột nhập à? Thị vệ canh gác nhiều thế kia…

Shiho nhếch miệng:

- Thấy chưa?

Nàng kể hết cho Ayumi nghe về việc đột nhập vào cung, rồi việc may mắn gặp được Bạch tần nương nương và được giúp đỡ.

Ayumi nghe xong, lắc đầu:

- Số tỉ may thật đấy!

- Ta cũng nghĩ vậy… - Shiho gật gật đầu, chép miệng.

- Tỉ không sợ nói tên thật ra sẽ có người biết tỉ à?

- Không. Ta nghĩ chẳng ai biết ta đâu.

Ayumi tán thành:

- Muội cũng không biết là Thừa tướng đại nhân có hai Tiểu thư đâu. Trước giờ muội chỉ biết Đại Tiểu thư Akemi – Đệ nhất Mỹ nhân nổi tiếng kinh thành thôi.

- Đó, vậy nên ta không lo về vấn đề này lắm. Cùng lắm nếu bị phát hiện, ta sẽ nhận hết tội và… bỏ trốn đi thật xa đế không liên lụy đến phụ mẫu là được chứ gì!

Ayumi phẩy phẩy tay:

- Tỉ nói gở quá! Mà tỉ xinh đẹp thế này, ít người biết đến quả là đáng tiếc… - Nàng nhìn

Shiho một lượt từ trên xuống dưới. – Màu tóc của tỉ đẹp quá!

Shiho cầm bím tóc, vân vê:

- Ta cũng thích nó. Nhiều người gặp ta đều nhận xét như vậy. – Rồi nàng hỏi Ayumi. – Thế muội ở đâu? Sao lại vào cung làm việc?

Ayumi nhìn bâng quơ:

- Muội cũng ở kinh thành. Trong đợt tuyển cung nữu hai năm về trước, muội bị bắt đi. Cái này là lệnh ở trên, quan tuyển cung nữ thấy ai ưng ý là bắt đi, không đi sẽ bị liên lụy đến mọi người. Nhà muội cũng không phải giàu có, khá giả gì, nên không có tiền để hối lộ quan trên. Thế là muội bắt buộc phải vào cung làm cung nữ. Rồi bị xếp làm việc ở Ngự Thiện Phòng. Ở đó chủ yếu là đầu bếp nam, rất ít cung nữ làm ở đó. Mà mấy người cung nữ đó nhiều tuổi hơn muội, khó gần lắm. Lúc gặp được tỉ, thấy tỉ hòa đồng dễ gần như vậy, muội vui lắm, mặc dù lúc đó chỉ mới gặp lần đầu.

Shiho nắm lấy bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của Ayumi, mỉm cười:

- Vậy từ giờ có gì chúng ta sẽ cùng sẻ chia nhé? Vui buồn có nhau. Có ta ở đây muội sẽ không cô đơn nữa rồi.

Ayumi đưa bàn tay còn lại đặt trên tay của Shiho, cười tươi:

- Vâng. Chúng ta sẽ mãi mãi không phản bội nhau nhé?

- Đương nhiên rồi! Muội muội tốt!

- Tỉ tỉ tốt! – Ayumi mỉm cười hạnh phúc.

Như sực nhớ ra điều gì, Ayumi hỏi Shiho:

- Shiho tỉ tỉ, tỉ có người trong mộng chưa?

Shiho ngạc nhiên, lắc đầu:

- Chưa. Muội hỏi làm gì?

- Không… tại muội thấy tỉ đẹp thế này mà không có ai để ý thì quả là lạ.

- Ta không biết. Vậy muội có rồi hả? – Shiho nở nụ cười trêu trọc.

Ayumi hơi đỏ mặt, ấp úng:

- Không… Làm gì có… Tỉ đừng nói lung tung!

Shiho nhìn xoáy sâu vào đôi mắt của Ayumi như muốn nuốt chửng nàng:

- Khai thật đi.

Ayumi quay đầu ra chỗ khác, tránh cái nhìn dò hỏi của Shiho:

- Muội nói thật. Muội chưa thích người con trai nào cả. Tỉ… tỉ gặp Hoàng thượng bao giờ chưa?

- Chưa. Sao tự dưng hỏi vậy?

- Muội thích kiểu người con trai tài giỏi, lãnh đạm, tốt bụng như Hoàng thượng…

Shiho ngờ vực:

- Đừng nói với ta muội thích Hoàng thượng nha?

Ayumi xua xua tay:

- A… không. Muội chỉ bảo thích kiểu người như Hoàng thượng thôi. Chứ có mơ muội cũng chẳng dám nghĩ đến…

- Gì mà có mơ cũng chẳng dám nghĩ? Thích thì nghĩ thôi!

- Vả lại muội rất ngưỡng mộ Hoàng thượng. Người rất tài giỏi, thương dân như con. Y hệt Tiên đế khi còn sống.

- Vậy à? Ta nghe nói Hoàng thượng chưa lập Hoàng hậu và chưa đụng đến những phi tần của mình?

Ayumi gật đầu xác nhận:

- Đúng vậy. Khi muội vào cung cũng là lúc Hoàng thượng mới đăng cơ được vài tháng, và lúc đó vừa nạp Bạch tần nương nương. Bạch tần nương nương là con gái của Thượng thư Bộ Hình Nakamori Ginzo. Muội không rõ vì sao Hoàng thượng lại lấy Nakamori Aoko, nhưng muội đoán là do ép buộc.

Shiho chép miệng:

- Biết đâu được…

- Gì cơ? – Ayumi ngạc nhiên.

- Không có gì. Rồi Hoàng thượng có bao nhiêu phi tần?

- Có bốn người. Muội nghĩ Hoàng thượng nạp họ chắc là do chính sự thôi. Bạch tần nương nương, Hắc quý nhân. Liễu quý nhân và Hồng phi nương nương. Vì không có Hoàng hậu nên Hoàng Thái Hậu tuy đã già nhưng vẫn cai quản toàn bộ Hậu cung. Vì Hoàng thượng không sủng ái ai nên các phi tần cũng không đố kị, ghen ghét nhau. Họ còn rất ít khi giáp mặt nhau nữa kìa. Chủ yếu gặp nhau trong các buổi tiếp kiến Hoàng Thái Hậu, hay những buổi yến tiệc thôi. Muội nghe nói Hoàng Thái Hậu đang giục Hoàng thương sớm lập Hoàng hậu. Một là để cai quản Hậu cung, vì Thái hậu tuổi đã cao, cần nghỉ ngơi. Hai là một nước không thể thiếu Hoàng hậu, mẫu nghi thiên hạ được.

Shiho lầu bầu:

- Cô nào vô phúc…

- Tỉ nói gì cơ?

- À… Không… Không có gì… - Shiho xua xua tay.

Ayumi tiếp tục:

- Theo muội thấy, thì Bạch tần nương nương và Hắc quý nhân rất yêu Hoàng thượng. Nghe nói Bạch tần quen Hoàng thượng từ nhỏ vì thường xuyên vào cung chơi. Tuy nhiên cũng chỉ gặp có vài lần. Hắc quý nhân là một người ít nói, cha cô ấy tử trận khi đi đánh giặc thời Tiên đế tại vị. Hồng phi nương nương không thích Hoàng thượng. Cô ấy sống trong cung mà không quan tâm đến bất cứ việc gì, cả ngày ngồi thêu thùa, khắc gỗ, vẽ tranh, mặt lúc nào cũng lạnh như đá, không bao giờ biểu lộ một sắc thái biểu cảm gì. Còn Liễu quý nhân thì hoàn toàn trái ngược, lúc nào cũng vui vẻ, hoạt bát, Hoàng thượng có sủng ái hay không cũng chẳng quan tâm.

Shiho nhìn Ayumi bằng nửa con mắt:

- Sao muội biết rõ vậy?

Ayumi bật cười:

- Đúng là tỉ không biết rồi. Ở cung cung này mà có chuyện gì thì mấy cung nữ, thái giám chả rỉ tai nhau, người này truyền người kia, chả mấy chốc mà cả Hậu cung đều biết hết. Chẳng có chuyện bí mật nào mà không bị phanh phui. Vậy nên tỉ phải cẩn thận với thân phận của mình đó!

- Ta biết rồi. – Shiho thờ ơ đáp, mắt lơ đãng nhìn lên trời.

- Tỉ không được coi thường đâu! – Ayumi bực mình huých cùi chỏ vào tay Shiho.

- Biết rồi mà! – Shiho đưa một bàn tay lên che miệng ngáp. – Muội biết gì nữa không? Kể hết cho ta nghe đi.

Ayumi nhìn Shiho bằng cặp mắt hình viên đạn:

- Coi kìa, tỉ ngáp như vậy và kêu muội kể tiếp. Thật bất lịch sự quá mà!

- Ta quen rồi.

Ayumi bất lực nhìn Shiho, rồi nàng tiếp tục:

- Còn một chuyện nữa, đó là người ta đồn Hồng phi nương nương vì đã có ý trung nhân ở bên ngoài, trước khi được gả cho Hoàng thượng, nên đâm ra chán chường mọi thứ vì biết chắc rằng đã vào rồi thì sẽ mãi mãi không được ra khỏi đây. Thật ra hồi đầu mới vào, Hồng phi luôn tự nhốt mình trong phòng, không cho bất cứ ai làm phiền. Duy chỉ có một người cung nữ từng là a hoàn hầu hạ cho người ở phủ mới khuyên được Hồng phi ăn uống. Và người cũng biết rằng nếu cứ thế này mãi cũng sẽ chẳng ích lợi gì, mà có thể gia đình sẽ bị liên lụy. Hoàng thượng lúc đầu cũng không để ý nhưng sao do tin đồn quá nhiều và lọt đến tai người, Hoàng thượng đã ban cho Hồng phi được trở về nhà, bãi bỏ thân phận Hồng phi, trở thành một cô gái bình thường. Nhưng kì lạ là khi đó Hồng phi không đồng ý, người nói là không muốn về, muốn được ở lại trong cung. Sau này mới biết rằng, 2 tháng sau khi Hồng phi vào cung, thì ý trung nhân của người đã chết, vì sao thì muội không biết. – Giọng điệu Ayumi trầm buồn. – Từ đó, người bắt đầu làm những việc như muội đã nói. Người rất tốt bụng, không bao giờ chửi mắng cung nữ hay thái giám bất kể họ có làm sai. Có lần muội đi không để ý, va phải Hồng phi và đĩa thức ăn rơi xuống, đổ cả vào trang phục của người. Người không trách mắng mà chỉ nhẹ nhàng khuyên bảo muội lần sau đi đứng chú ý hơn. Thật tội nghiệp Hồng phi mà…

- Thế Hồng phi đó tên là gì? – Shiho ngập ngừng. Nàng cũng rất cảm thông với số phận của người này.

- Toyama Kazuha… - Ayumi trầm ngâm. – Người có mái tóc đen tuyền, khuôn mặt luôn buồn bã nhưng rất đẹp…

Shiho im lặng. Nàng không biết nói gì vào lúc này. Nhưng nàng đang tò mò muốn được gặp vị phi tử đó.

Nhưng rồi bỗng nhiên Ayumi quay sang nhìn Shiho, tủm tỉm:

- Muội thấy tỉ đẹp hơn!

- … - Shiho lườm Ayumi, hai gò má nàng hơi ửng đỏ. – Vớ vẩn vừa thôi! Chẳng có liên quan gì…

Ayumi đứng dậy, đưa một tay ra trước mặt Shiho. Shiho hơi ngạc nhiên nhưng rồi hiểu ý, nàng đặt tay lên cho Ayumi kéo nàng đứng dậy. Ayumi nói:

- Muội phải về làm việc đây. Công việc ở Ngụ Thiện Phòng nhiều lắm. thỉnh thoảng mới rảnh rỗi một tí thôi.

- Ừ. Muội đi đi. Ta cũng về Diên Hi Cung kẻo Bạch tần nương nương quở trách.

Ayumi chạy ra khỏi tiểu đình, quay mặt lại vẫy tay với Shiho:

- Hẹn gặp tỉ lúc khác nhé!

- Ừ. – Shiho mỉm cười. Rồi nàng đi theo hướng ngược lại với Ayumi để về Diên Hi Cung.

**By kidsherry18, 11:20, 27/08/2014.**


	4. Chương 4

**Chương 4**

Shiho lững thững đi trong Ngự Hoa Viên, tay bưng đĩa bánh dẻo nhân đậu xanh mà Bạch tần nương nương sai nàng đi lấy. Mắt nhìn hằn học vào đĩa bánh, nàng lẩm bẩm:

- Lần này kêu lấy một đĩa thôi sao? Ăn thì ăn được một cái. Mà loại bánh này có gì hấp dẫn đến mức lúc nào cũng yêu cầu nhất định phải là nó cơ chứ? Mà Ayumi không biết đi đâu rồi…

Bịch.

- Oái.

Shiho kêu lên theo phản xạ, khi mà cả người nàng bị một ai đó va vào từ đằng sau làm ngã chúi xuống đất. Đĩa bánh trong tay nàng rơi ra nền đá, những chiếc bánh nhỏ văng tứ tung, còn chiếc đĩa thì bị xước mấy vệt.

Nhăn mặt chống tay đứng dậy, Shiho phủi phủi bụi bẩn bám trên y phục rồi xoa xoa đầu. Nàng cúi xuống nhặt nhạnh những chiếc bánh cho vào đĩa, miệng lầu bầu nguyền rủa:

- Ôi trời ơi! Lại mất công quay lại lấy đĩa khác rồi!

- Cô không sao chứ?

Một giọng nam trầm vang lên sau lưng. Shiho cũng đang định quay lại mắng vốn cho cái gã vô duyên kia một trận vì tội đi đứng không nhìn đường. Nàng quay phắt đầu lại:

- Ngươi có… - Shiho đứng hình. Trước mặt nàng là cái tên mà nàng đã vô phúc đụng phải khi đột nhập vào cung, và cố gắng chuồn đi thật nhanh khi gặp lại lần thứ hai.

Đang ngơ người chưa kịp nói gì thì người con trai cất tiếng, ánh mắt tỏ vẻ hối lỗi:

- Ta xin lỗi… Cô có làm sao không?

"Chậc chậc… Đúng là quá tam ba bận mà…". Shiho nhìn người con trai đó với ánh mắt không mấy thiện cảm:

- Sao sao cái gì? Làm đổ đĩa bánh của Bạch tần nương nương rồi này! Mất công người ta phải đi lấy lại…

"Bạch tần nương nương?" – Cái tên đó đọng lại trong đầu của Kaito. Chàng cố suy nghĩ xem trong Hậu cung của mình ai là Bạch tần. Thật tình mà nói, lúc nạp phi, tần, chàng còn chẳng buồn liếc nửa con mắt nhìn xem mặt mũi người đó ra sao nữa kìa. Nhưng cái tên Bạch tần nghe có vẻ quen quen.

- Bạch tần… Bạch tần… - Kaito lẩm bẩm. Chàng có cảm giác mình sắp nhớ ra rồi.

Shiho liếc đôi mắt hình viên đạn nhìn vẻ mặt đăm chiêu suy nghĩ của người con trai mà nàng cho là "vô duyên" trước mặt. Quả thực, nếu một người nào trong cung này biết mặt Hoàng thượng mà nhìn thấy khuôn mặt Kaito lúc này chắc phải ngất vì ngạc nhiên. Có ai ngờ rằng một Hoàng đế lạnh lùng, điềm tĩnh với đôi mắt sâu hun hút có lúc lại nhăn trán, đứng thộn ra thế này bao giờ.

Kaito vừa sực nhớ ra thì Shiho lững thững quay đầu lại đi về phía Ngự Thiện Phòng với tâm trạng không thoải mái cho lắm. Chàng giơ một tay ra phía trước, lên tiếng:

- Khoan… Này…

Shiho lừ đừ quay đầu lại, nhìn Kaito với ánh mắt làm cho chàng lạnh xương sống.

"Gì đây?" – Shiho nghĩ thầm.

- Ờ… Cô đưa đĩa bánh cho ta đi. – Kaito nuốt nước bọt, giữ giọng bình thản.

Shiho đứng đó, nhìn xoáy sâu vào trong mắt Kaito bằng đôi mắt "mở một nửa" của mình. Nàng quay đầu đi tiếp sau khi buông ra một từ:

- Hờ…

Kaito ngơ người trước thái độ của Shiho. Chàng đuổi theo, nói với:

- Này… Thái độ của cô là gì vậy?

- …

- Này… Cô nói gì đi chứ!

Shiho bực bội quay đầu lại, trừng mắt:

- Định giở trò gì hả? Khôn hồn thì đừng có mà cản đường ta. Vì ngươi mà tí nữa ta sẽ bị Bạch tần nương nương quở đó!

Kaito vẫn đi theo Shiho:

- Ta sẽ giúp cô không bị quở trách là được chứ gì!

Shiho không nói lại, và cố gắng đi nhanh hơn.

- Cô không tin à?

- Không. – Shiho đứng lại, quay đầu khẳng định chắc nịch với Kaito rồi đi tiếp.

Kaito lần này đi đến chắn trước mặt Shiho, đưa tay giật đĩa bánh:

- Dù sao thì giờ cũng đã lỡ rồi, tí nữa cô đem về cho chủ nhân thể nào cũng bị mắng. Chi bằng cứ nghe lời ta đi. Coi như ta đền bù cô về việc lúc nãy.

Shiho nheo mắt nhìn Kaito, tỏ vẻ không tin lắm vào lời người này. Dù sao thì nàng thấy cẩn thận với người lạ vẫn hơn. Nhưng suy đi tính lại, hôm trước nàng đã mang đồ về trễ một lần rồi, nếu lần này cũng vậy nữa thì không biết sẽ ra sao. Thực sự thì Bạch tần cũng tốt nhưng không phải là bỏ qua hết lần này đên lần khác cho nàng. "Chi bằng cứ thử nghe theo lời người này xem sao, biết đâu…" – Nàng nghĩ thầm rồi hỏi:

- Ngươi là ai?

- Hả? – Kaito ngạc nhiên.

- Ta hỏi ngươi là ai? – Shiho cảm thấy hơi bực mình. – Nhìn ngươi không giống thái giám. Nếu là thị vệ thì sao mà giúp ta được?

- À… Ta là thị vệ. Nhưng ta hứa sẽ giúp được cô. – Kaito khẳng định chắc nịch.

Shiho vẫn tỏ vẻ nghi ngờ:

- Tên ngươi là gì?

- À… Jii… Konosuke Jii… - Kaito buột miệng nói ra cái tên nghĩ ngay đến trong đầu. Chàng cũng không hiểu vì sao lại trả lời vậy nữa. Đó là tên người thái giám thân cận nhất của chàng.

- Nếu có gì ngươi chịu trách nhiệm hết đấy!

- Còn nếu mà cô chẳng những không bị phạt mà còn được khen thì sao? – Kaito nhếch môi.

Shiho bật cười:

- Được khen ư? Làm gì có chuyện đó chứ! Ta mong không bị mắng là đủ lắm rồi.

- Cô cứ chờ xem.

Nói rồi Kaito quay lưng đi ngược lại. Shiho ngạc nhiên:

- Này… Phải đổi đĩa bánh mới đã chứ! Đĩa đó rơi xuống đất rồi mà?

Kaito quay đầu lại, hơi nhíu mày:

- Ta nghĩ nãy giờ cũng tốn khá nhiều thời gian rồi đó. Cô đi nhanh đi.

Kaito đưa đĩa bánh cho Shiho rồi nói tiếp:

- Nhanh lên kẻo ta đổi ý đấy.

Shiho lừ mắt nhìn Kaito rồi chạy vụt đi.

Một lúc sau, Shiho quay lại với đĩa bánh dẻo nhân đậu xanh mới trên tay, thở hổn hển vì mệt. Kaito đang đứng chắp hai tay sau lưng, nhìn ra khoảng không với ánh mắt sâu thẳm, trầm mặc.

Shiho ngẩn người nhìn Kaito và rồi giật mình khi Kaito đã nhận ra sự có mặt của nàng. Chàng đưa tay ra phía trước:

- Đưa đây.

Shiho đưa đĩa bánh cho Kaito rồi nói:

- Nếu mà có làm sao, ta sẽ không để yên cho ngươi đâu.

- Làm ơn mắc oán à?

- …

Kaito bỏ đi về hướng ngược lại trong khi Shiho thì nhìn theo với vẻ mặt không mấy bình thường.

Kaito vừa nhìn đĩa bánh vừa mỉm cười đầy bí hiểm. Chàng không hiểu sao mình lại có thể nghĩ ra việc này. Và cũng không hiểu sao lại cư xử như vậy với một cô gái mới gặp có ba lần. Thật là chuyện này khiến chàng thấy thoải mái khi mà suốt ngày phải xử lý đống tấu chương đến đau hết cả đầu. Ít nhất thì cô nương ấy cũng không biết chàng là ai, nên cứ cư xử như đối với một người bình thường, không có cung kính, không có khiêm nhường, lễ phép. Nó thực sự rất thoải mái. Thực sự.

Nụ cười trên môi Kaito chợt tắt ngấm khi thấy bóng dáng người thái giám thân cận nhất từ xa đang đi tới. Konosuke Jii là người chàng tin tưởng nhất trong cung, đương nhiên là trừ Hoàng Thái hậu ra. Ông ta vào cung làm thái giám khi còn là một cậu bé, hầu hạ cho Tiên đế suốt khi người còn sống. Và đến giờ đây là hầu hạ hết mình cho con trai của người.

Jii hớt hải chạy đến chỗ Kaito, thở không ra hơi:

- Hoàng… Hoàng thượng… Người đi đâu vậy? Làm nô tài tìm mãi… Sao người lại ăn mặc thế này?

- Trẫm đi dạo tí cũng không được sao? Mặc thế này cho thoải mái… Ngươi làm ơn để cho trẫm một mình lấy một lúc đi! Cứ kè kè bên cạnh làm ta khó chịu….

- Nô tài đáng chết… - Jii vội cúi đầu, người bắt đầu run rẩy.

Kaito chán chường:

- Có gì mà đáng chết chứ? Trẫm đã bảo ngươi đừng có khom lưng cúi đầu nhiều quá mà? Cứ thẳng người lên mà đi…

- Nô tài không dám…

- Ngươi cứ làm vậy đi. Không nghe coi như là kháng chỉ đấy.

- Vâng… Nô tài tuân mệnh…

- Tuân mệnh rồi sao còn không đứng thẳng dậy?

- Vâng… Thưa Hoàng thượng… - Jii từ từ đứng thẳng người dậy, mắt vẫn nhìn Kaito vẻ dè chừng, e sợ. Ông thấy ngạc nhiên vì Hoàng thượng hôm nay có vẻ khang khác. Và ông chợt thấy trên tay Kaito… – Hoàng thượng… Người cầm đĩa bánh này làm gì vậy?

- Ờ… Trẫm muốn mang đến cho Bạch tần…

Kaito ậm ờ, tránh ánh mắt dò hỏi của Jii. Nếu là bình thường, chàng sẽ tỏ ra hết sức bình tĩnh. Còn bây giờ thì chàng cảm thấy hình như mình hơi sợ nếu như người thái giám này biết chuyện gì. Thái độ của Kaito giống như vừa làm chuyện gì mờ ám rồi bị phát hiện vậy.

- Để nô tài bưng cho, thưa Hoàng thượng.

Jii đưa tay ra, toan cầm đĩa bánh hộ Kaito. Nhưng Kaito đã giơ đĩa bánh sang một bên:

- Không cần. Ta tự làm được rồi.

Kaito đi về phía trước, còn Jii thì khúm núm đi theo sau. Ông cảm thấy hôm nay Hoàng thượng rất khác so với mọi ngày. Tự dưng lại muốn đến chỗ Bạch tần nương nương, lại còn cầm theo một đĩa bánh nữa chứ. "Từ trước đến nay có bao giờ người đến cung của các phi tần đâu. Hay là do Thái hậu giục quá nên người nghĩ thông, và…?" – Jii nghĩ thầm.

Chợt Kaito dừng lại, như nhớ ra chuyện gì, quay đầu lại hỏi Jii:

- À này… Bạch tần ở cung nào thế nhỉ?

Jii không ngạc nhiên lắm về câu hỏi này. Ông chỉ tay về phía trước bên trái:

- Ở Diên Hi Cung ạ. Để nô tài dẫn đường cho Hoàng thượng.

Người thái giám hơi cúi mình đi về phía trước, Kaito đi theo sau. Chàng thấy hình như tên Jii này đã nhận ra là chàng có vẻ khác mọi ngày thì phải.

Aoko Nakamori đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế bằng ngọc thạch trắng, trong tiểu đình nhỏ ở tẩm cung của mình. Nàng tỉ mẩn thêu hình một đôi uyên ương lên chiếc khăn tay nhỏ, ánh mắt trầm mặc, phảng phất nỗi buồn.

Nàng ngừng tay, hỏi cung nữ đứng bên cạnh mình:

- Shiho chưa về sao?

Sonoko quay đầu nhìn quanh, vẫn không thấy bóng dáng cô cung nữ với màu tóc đặc biệt, trả lời:

- Dạ, bẩm nương nương, chưa thấy ạ.

Aoko đặt mũi kim xuống, cầm một tách trà lên, giọng nói có vẻ bắt đầu bực mình:

- Con nha đầu này, bổn cung chiều quá nên xem ta chẳng ra gì đây mà. Chắc mải mê la cà ở đâu đó. Về sẽ biết…

- Hoàng thượng giá đáo!

Tiếng người công công tên Jii vang lên dõng dạc. Aoko đang nói thì giật mình, ngưng bặt, giật giật tay áo Sonoko, lắp bắp:

- So… Sonoko… Ngươi có nghe thấy gì không?

Sonoko cười tươi, như vui lây với niềm vui của chủ nhân, nắm lấy tay Aoko:

- Nương nương, nô tì có nghe… Là Hoàng thượng! Người đến đó! Là Hoàng thượng!

Aoko như không tin vào tai, vào mắt mình khi thấy bóng dáng Kaito tiến về phía tiểu đình nơi nàng đang ngồi:

- Ta không nghe nhầm, không hoa mắt đấy chứ?

- Không ạ… Thưa nương nương, đây là sự thật.

Aoko vội vã đứng dậy, đi ra trước và quỳ xuống, Sonoko cũng quỳ xuống ở đằng sau. Nàng lúng túng vuốt lại y phục, chỉnh trang đầu tóc, giọng lạc đi:

- Thần thiếp… thần thiếp tham kiến Hoàng thượng…

- Hoàng thượng cát tường. – Sonoko ở đằng sau cũng lên tiếng.

Kaito thì thầm hỏi Jii:

- Aoko Nakamori phải không nhỉ?

- Vâng ạ. – Jii cũng đáp lại bằng tông nhỏ nhất có thể.

Kaito đi đến bên Aoko, đặt đĩa bánh lên bàn, cúi người xuống đưa một tay đỡ nàng dậy:

- Ái phi bình thân.

Aoko từ từ đứng dậy, đưa ánh mắt e dè nhìn Kaito, toàn thân hơi run lên. Kaito ngồi xuống chiếc ghế ngọc thạch đối diện với chỗ ngồi của Aoko, đang định đưa tay lấy ấm trà thì Aoko lên tiếng:

- Để thần thiếp…

Aoko cầm ấm trà lên, rót vào chén rồi hai tay cung kính đưa cho Kaito. Chàng nhận lấy rồi nhấp một ngụm:

- Trà ngon…

- Hoàng thượng quá khen… - Aoko ngập ngừng nhìn Kaito – Hoàng thượng… Người… Đây là lần đầu tiên người đến thăm Aoko…

Kaito đang nhâm nhi tách trà thì khựng lại. Tự dưng chàng cảm thấy có lỗi mặc dù trước giờ chằng chẳng để ý mấy đến chuyện này. Đặt tách trà xuống, Kaito trầm giọng:

- Lúc nãy, ta gặp cung nữ của nàng đang trên đường mang bánh về cho nàng. Vả lại lúc đó ta đang đi dạo cho thư thái đầu óc, nên tiện thể bảo cung nữ đó đưa ta đĩa bánh mang đến cho nàng luôn.

Aoko liếc nhìn đĩa bánh dẻo nhân đậu xanh, cúi đầu tỏ vẻ hối lỗi:

- Xin Hoàng thượng tha tội, là do Aoko dạy nô tì chưa tốt…

- Ấy không… - Kaito giơ một tay lên – Không sao, là tự ta muốn thế mà. Cô ta cũng là làm theo lời bề trên thôi. Không cần phải chê trách.

Nói rồi Kaito đưa tay lấy một chiếc bánh, đưa cho Aoko:

- Nàng ăn đi.

Aoko nhận nhận chiếc bánh, rụt rè ngước nhìn Kaito. Kaito bật cười:

- Gì vậy? Bộ mặt ta có nhọ sao?

Aoko đúng là rất sợ mỗi khi đứng cạnh Hoàng thượng, mặc dù chuyện đó chỉ xảy ra vài lần. Hoàng thượng lạnh lùng, thâm trầm, bí hiểm, khuôn mặt lúc nào cũng vô cảm. Cái luồng không khí lạnh lẽo phát ra từ Kaito đó không chỉ Aoko mà bất cứ ai, đương nhiên trừ Thái hậu nương nương, cũng cảm thấy run sợ, khép nép. Quả thật lần này, khi mà Hoàng thượng mỉm cười với nàng, nàng cảm thấy con tim đập loạn mất mấy nhịp.

Aoko lại cúi đầu:  
- Dạ không… Chỉ là… Aoko hơi ngạc nhiên…

- Vì ta đến đây sao?

- Cũng không hẳn… Thần thiếp cũng không biết nữa…

- Nàng có vẻ sợ ta? – Kaito hơi nghiêng đầu, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt của Aoko.

Aoko không đáp, chỉ khẽ gật đầu.

- Tại sao?

Ánh mắt Aoko trầm xuống:

- Có lẽ vì người xa cách và lạnh lùng quá…

- Vậy sao?

- Không có gì đâu… Chỉ là cảm giác của Aoko thôi. – Aoko mỉm cười, lấy một chiếc bánh đưa ra trước mặt Kaito – Bánh ngon lắm ạ, mời Hoàng thượng dùng thử.

Kaito không nói gì, chỉ nhận lấy chiếc bánh rồi lại đặt vào đĩa. Ánh mắt chàng trở nên khó đoán. "Có lẽ mình thật sự làm nàng ấy tổn thương." – Chàng nghĩ thầm.

Kaito đứng dậy, nhìn Aoko và nói:

- Ta còn có việc, gặp nàng sau.

Aoko giật mình, ngước mắt nhìn Kaito. Nàng thấy thật sự sợ hãi khi nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt sâu thẳm ấy. Kaito bước đi ra chỗ con đường nhỏ lát sỏi. Aoko đứng dậy, cúi mình:

- Cung tiễn Hoàng thượng…

- Hoàng thượng khởi giá! – Tiếng công công Jii vang lên, rồi ông cũng đi theo sau Kaito.

Aoko đứng thẳng dậy, đưa mắt nhìn theo bóng dáng của Kaito cho đến khi chàng khuất sau mấy khóm hoa và cây cối. Nàng thở dài, loạng choạng ngồi xuống khiến Sonoko phải đưa tay ra đỡ.

- Ta nói gì sai sao? – Môi Aoko run run. Ánh mắt nàng trở nên vô hồn, lo sợ.

Sonoko trấn an Aoko:

- Nương nương có nói gì sai đâu ạ. Chắc Hoàng thượng bận việc thôi. Không phải người vừa đến thăm nương nương đó sao? Nương nương phải vui lên chứ?

Aoko đưa tay vuốt ngực, cố giữ bình tĩnh:

- Ừ… Đúng rồi… Nhưng Sonoko, khi nhìn vào mắt Hoàng thượng, ta sợ… ta không biết…

- Tham… tham kiến nương nương…

Sonoko chưa kịp nói gì thì giọng Shiho ngập ngừng vang lên. Aoko thấy Shiho thì mỉm cười, vẫy tay:

- Nào… Shiho, lại đây…

Shiho ngạc nhiên. Còn đang ngơ ngác chưa biết làm gì thì Aoko lại giục:

- Ngồi xuống đây, Shiho… Ngồi xuống đi…

"Chết. Không lẽ Bạch tần định phạt mình gì đó sao? Tên Jii đã làm cái quái gì vậy?" – Shiho nghĩ thầm, hơi chột dạ và từ từ đến bên chiếc ghế ngọc thạch.

- Ngồi xuống đi.

Shiho e dè ngồi xuống, mắt vẫn nhìn Aoko dò chừng.

- Ngươi ăn đi. – Aoko lấy một chiếc bánh, mỉm cười đưa cho Shiho.

- Dạ? – Shiho ngẩn người, như không tin vào tai mình. "Không lẽ trong này có độc? Chắc không phải chứ?"

Aoko vẫn giữ nụ cười buồn, nhưng lấp lánh trong đáy mắt tia sáng hạnh phúc:

- Ta bảo ngươi ăn đi. Ta muốn cảm ơn ngươi vì đã giúp ta…

- Giúp? Về việc gì ạ? – Shiho vẫn chưa hiểu mô tê gì.

- Nhờ ngươi mà Hoàng thượng đến thăm ta…

- Dạ? – Shiho bây giờ còn ngơ ngác hơn lúc nãy. Càng ngày nàng càng chẳng hiểu gì. – Hoàng thượng ấy ạ? Nhờ nô tì?

- Ừ. – Aoko mỉm cười. – Đây là lần đầu tiên người đến Diên Hi Cung… kể từ khi ta vào cung…

"Đầu tiên?" – Shiho nuốt nước bọt. Nàng nhìn Aoko với ánh mắt cảm thông. Bỏ qua luôn lí do tại sao mà lại nhờ nàng Hoàng thượng mới đến đây, Shiho nói:

- Đâu có gì ạ… Người là chủ nhân của nô tì mà. Làm cho chủ nhân được vui là bổn phận của nô tì.

- Tốt lắm… - Aoko thở dài, hướng ánh mắt ra ngoài mấy bụi hoa cúc trắng, giọng trầm buồn. – Ngươi có biết… Vì sao ta thích món bánh này không?

- Dạ? Vì sao ạ? – Shiho tò mò.

Aoko cầm lên một chiếc bánh, mỉm cười nhẹ, ánh mắt xa xăm:

- Hồi đó ta lên tám… Lần đầu tiên ta vào cung. Khi đang chơi đùa, chạy nhảy trong Ngự Hoa Viên thì ta vấp phải một viên đá nhỏ, ngã ra nền đá. Tay và mặt bị xước mấy vết. Ở cổ tay còn chảy máu nữa. Lúc đó ta đã khóc rấm rứt vì đau, vả lại cũng chẳng ai có đó…

"Không biết đường đứng dậy đi tìm phụ mẫu sao?" – Shiho nghĩ thầm.

- … Đúng lúc đó thì có một giọng nói trầm vang lên trước mặt. Ta ngẩng đầu lên thì thấy một cậu bé tầm mười một tuổi, mặc trang phục của Hoàng tử, có đôi mắt màu xanh biếc. Đôi mắt ấy sâu thẳm và như chứa đựng cả bầu trời trong đó vậy. Đó chính là Hoàng thượng. Người đưa tay đỡ ta dậy và nói: "Cô biết không, mỗi khi ta muốn khóc, thì ta lại ngước mắt nhìn lên bầu trời, để xem nước mắt có thể chảy ngược vào trong hay không…". Rồi người đưa cho ta một chiếc bánh dẻo nhân đậu xanh, bảo ta hãy mạnh mẽ lên, như cái bánh này, mềm dẻo nhưng mà dai. – Aoko mỉm cười chìm về với những kí ức đẹp đẽ của quá khứ. – Có lẽ Hoàng thượng chẳng còn nhớ câu chuyện vớ vẩn này đâu…

"Công nhận…" – Shiho tặc lưỡi.

- … nhưng ta vẫn mãi nhớ như in ngày hôm ấy. Và kể từ lúc đó, hình bóng của Hoàng thượng đã mãi nằm trong trái tim ta… - Aoko đưa tay đặt lên ngực trái, nơi trái tim đang đập thổn thức.

- Ra vậy… - Shiho gật đầu. – Thảo nào nương nương lúc nào cũng bảo nô tì lấy loại bánh này. "Dẻo mà dai. Cắn một miếng đứt luôn." – Nàng nghĩ thầm.

Aoko quay lại nhìn Shiho bằng ánh mắt trìu mến, sau khi quay về thực tại trước những kí ức của quá khứ:

- Ngươi… đã có người trong mộng chưa?

- Gì ạ?

Shiho đang ăn miếng bánh nghe đến đây thì bị nghẹn, làm Bạch tần bật cười.

- Chưa… nô tì làm gì có… - Nàng cố gắng vuốt cổ và húp một ngụm trà.

Ánh mắt của Aoko lấp lánh những tia vui tươi:

- Ta rất muốn sống lại cái thời giống như ngươi bây giờ… Hồn nhiên, vô tư, không muộn phiền…

Shiho tò mò:

- Tại sao nương nương cứ buồn rầu suốt ngày thế ạ? Cứ tự nhiên sống cho thanh thản thì sẽ cảm thấy cuộc đời thật tươi đẹp…

- Ngươi không hiểu đâu. – Aoko lắc đầu. – Thôi, ngươi có thể đi được rồi. Hôm nay ngươi có công với bổn cung nên bổn cung sẽ cho ngươi nghỉ, không phải làm gì nữa.

- Tạ ơn nương nương. Nô tì xin cáo lui. – Shiho đứng dậy, cúi đầu rồi lùi về phía sau.

Shiho vừa đi vừa lẩm nhẩm một giai điệu quen thuộc, tay vung vẩy cành liễu nhỏ. Hôm nay có lẽ là một ngày may mắn đối với nàng.

"Không hiểu Bạch tần nương nương bị làm sao… Hoàng thượng đến tẩm cung của cô ấy thì liên quan gì đến mình nhỉ?" – Nàng nghĩ thầm rồi tặc lưỡi cho qua, khi thấy thấp thoáng bóng dáng người "ân nhân" xuất hiện.

Kaito đang suy nghĩ mông lung về Bạch tần, Aoko Nakamori. Đối với chàng mà nói, thì Aoko không như một phi tần, là gì thì chàng chưa định nghĩa được. Trước giờ chàng chưa từng có tình cảm với bất kì một cô gái nào, đương nhiên trừ mẫu hậu của chàng. Thật lòng, Kaito cảm thấy có lỗi với mấy người phi tử của mình, nhất là khi gặp Aoko, và đôi mắt buồn man mác của nàng ấy.

- Này…

Giọng nói trong trẻo vang lên bên tai cùng cái vỗ nhẹ vào vai đã cắt đứt mạch suy nghĩ của Kaito. Chàng nhìn sang thì thấy Shiho đang tò mò nhìn mình.

- Ngươi làm gì mà đứng thộn mặt ra thế?

"Thộn? Mặt mình lúc đang suy nghĩ trông giống thế lắm sao?" – Kaito nghĩ thầm rồi trả lời:

- Suy nghĩ chút chuyện thôi.

Shiho nhìn Kaito bằng ánh mắt nghi ngờ, rồi nàng nói với giọng hơi ngập ngừng, và cố nặn ra một nụ cười thân thiện nhất có thể:

- À… ờ… Cho ta cảm ơn về việc lúc nãy nhé?

Kaito vẫn nhìn ra phía trước:

- Không có gì. Chỉ là đền bù cho việc không may đụng phải cô thôi.

- Mà này… - Shiho thấy hơi bực mình "Con người này nói chuyện với người khác mà cứ nhìn đi đâu đâu. Bây giờ và lúc nãy thật là khác nhau một trời một vực mà!" – Tại sao Bạch tần nương nương lại nhờ có tôi nên Hoàng thượng mới đến thăm cô ấy? Không lẽ ngươi là…

- Là gì? – Kaito nhíu mày.

Shiho nhìn Kaito từ trên xuống dưới một lượt rồi lắc đầu:

- Chậc… Chắc không phải…

Kaito bắt đầu để ý đến Shiho "Không lẽ cô ấy đoán ra được?".

- Nói đi?

- Ta nghĩ ngươi chắc là… thái giám cạnh Hoàng thượng. Vì ngươi mang đồ ăn đến Diên Hi Cung nên Hoàng thượng nảy ý muốn đến đó luôn. Nhưng chắc là không phải. Vì trông ngươi không giống thái giám tí nào…

- Tại sao lại không giống?

- Ta thấy mấy lão thái giám rồi. Nhìn vừa lùn vừa gù. Đi lúc nào cũng chúi đầu xuống như muốn tỏ tình với mặt đất. Giọng thì léo nhéo nghe sởn cả da gà…

- Ha ha… - Kaito bật cười.

Shiho lừ mắt:

- Có gì vui à? Ta nói sai sao? Không lẽ ngươi là thái giám thật?

Kaito vẫn tủm tỉm cười, nhìn chòng chọc vào khuôn mặt đầy biểu cảm của Shiho, khiến nàng phát bực.

- Đủ rồi đấy! Cười gì lắm thế? Nếu là thái giám thì làm ơn tránh xa ta ra. Ta có ác cảm với lũ thái giám…

- Thôi được rồi… - Kaito lấy lại bộ mặt… nghiêm túc, à thật ra vẫn còn đang muốn cười nữa. Thiệt tình, nếu mà có người nào biết Hoàng thượng mà đứng đây chắc chàng muốn đào hố mà chui xuống luôn quá. – Ta nói rồi mà. Ta là thị vệ.

Shiho nhìn xoáy vào đôi mắt của Kaito, đầy vẻ nghi ngờ:

- Có vẻ tin được… Cơ mà ta thấy ngươi cứ đi lang thang suốt thế? Nhàn rỗi quá à?

- Không hẳn. Chỉ là lúc cô thấy ta thì đúng lúc ta không có việc thôi.

Shiho chép miệng:

- Dù sao cũng cảm ơn ngươi. Nhờ ngươi mà Bạch tần nương nương cho ta nghỉ ngày hôm nay đấy. Thôi ta đi đây.

Nàng đi về phía trước, không quên quay đầu… vẫy tay chào Kaito. Như sực nhớ ra điều gì, Kaito cất giọng:

- Này… Cô tên gì thế?

- Shiho Miyano.

Kaito nhìn theo bóng dáng người con gái khuất sau mấy khóm hoa hồng nhung, đưa tay lên xoa xoa cằm.

- Miyano à?

Bất giác môi chàng cong lên thành một nụ cười bí hiểm và… đầy mê hoặc.

Thơ thẩn đưa chân đung đưa chạm nhẹ vào những lá sen xanh mướt, Ayumi khẽ nghiêng nghiêng đầu nhìn lên bầu trời. Hôm nay trời nắng nhẹ, ít mây. Thời tiết khá tốt để… ngồi đây tận hưởng.

Đang mải mê ngâm nga khúc nhạc vui tươi nào đấy thì có một đôi tay từ đằng sau bịt lấy mắt nàng. Kèm theo đó là một giọng nói tinh nghịch vang lên:

- Đoán xem ai đây?

- Shiho tỉ tỉ! – Ayumi mỉm cười.

Shiho thả hai tay ra, và ngồi xuống bên cạnh Ayumi.

- Muội không phải làm việc à? Lúc sáng ta đến sao không thấy muội?

- Muội làm xong hết rồi. Giờ cũng gần trưa rồi còn gì. Lúc đó chắc muội đang hầm canh cho Thái hậu nương nương ở trong bếp. Mà tỉ đến làm gì vậy?

- Bạch tần nương nương sai ta đi lấy bánh. Ừ, bánh dẻo nhân đậu xanh. – Shiho trả lời giọng như thể đó là điều vô cùng hiển nhiên.

- Bạch tần có vẻ khoái món bánh đó nhỉ?

- Ừ. Muội có muốn biết vì sao không?

- Có. – Ayumi nhìn Shiho tò mò.

- Vì lần đầu tiên gặp nhau, Hoàng thượng đã đưa cho Bạch tần một cái bánh này…

Shiho kể lại câu chuyện của Aoko cho Ayumi nghe. Sau khi kể xong, Ayumi tặc lưỡi:

- Chậc… Bạch tần nương nương si tình quá!

- Công nhận… - Shiho gật gù. – Mà muội có thấy là, Hoàng thượng thật nhẫn tâm không? Không thích người ta thì thôi… Thiệt tình mà!

Ayumi đưa một ngón tay lên miệng, ra dấu:

- Suỵt… Tỉ nói vậy coi chừng có người nghe thấy là chém đầu như chơi đấy! Mà sao tỉ lại biết chuyện đó?

- À… Bạch tần kể cho ta mà. Nhắc mới nhớ, hôm nay Hoàng thượng đến Diên Hi Cung đấy?

- Hả? Thật á? – Ayumi hết sức kinh ngạc, mắt mở to như thể vừa mới thấy một con chim biết bơi vậy.

Shiho gật đầu xác nhận:

- Ừ. Nhưng lúc ta về thì Hoàng thượng cũng đi rồi. Chưa kịp được diện kiến dung nhan xem thế nào… – Nàng nhìn Ayumi với ánh mắt trêu chọc.

Ayumi lườm Shiho rồi nói, vẫn còn ngạc nhiên ghê lắm:

- Đúng là chuyện lạ mà. Kể từ lúc Bạch tần mới tiến cung…

- … đây là lần đầu tiên Hoàng thượng đến tẩm cung của cô ấy. – Shiho tiếp lời. – Bạch tần nương nương nói vậy.

- Coi bộ tin tức nóng hổi này sẽ lan nhanh khắp Hậu cung với tốc độ khủng khiếp cho mà xem. Ngày mai, à không, chiều nay thôi, tất cả mọi người trong cung sẽ biết chuyện này. – Ayumi chép miệng, gật gù.

- Kinh thế cơ à?

- Đương nhiên rồi. Mà tỉ không biết cũng phải thôi. Hoàng thượng có bao giờ đến tẩm cung của mấy vị nương nương bao giờ đâu. Chắc lần này cuộc chiếc Hậu cung sẽ nổi lên, một khi Hoàng thượng sủng ái một ai đó… Muội nghĩ giữa Bạch tần và Hắc quý nhân sẽ nổ ra một cuộc chiến đầy căng thẳng đây…

- Muội nói làm ta thấy ớn quá. – Shiho rùng mình. Nàng không nghĩ Hậu cung xa hoa, lộng lẫy sẽ có ngày mọi người tranh giành, đấu đá lẫn nhau chỉ để được sủng ái hơn. Mặc dù đã đọc về nhiều "cuộc chiến" trong Hậu cung trong lịch sử, nhưng nàng vẫn nghĩ là các vị sử gia cũng có thêm thắt chút ít cho nó hấp dẫn hơn. "Có lẽ mình sắp được chứng kiến một "cuộc chiến" thực sự" – Shiho nghĩ thầm.

- À… mà tự dưng sao Hoàng thượng lại có nhã ý đến Diên Hi Cung ta? – Ayumi nhíu mày.

- Ta cũng không biết. – Shiho lắc đầu. – Lúc ta về thì thấy Bạch tần nương nương cư xử rất lạ, còn bảo là nhờ ta mà Hoàng thượng mới đến thăm cô ấy…

- Nhờ tỉ? Hoàng thượng á?

- Này này, ta không biết gì hết nhé. Chả hiểu vì sao nữa. – Shiho thở dài. – Mà nhé, lúc sáng ta đi lấy bánh cho Bạch tần, gặp người con trai ta đụng phải khi mới đột nhập vào cung…

- Hả? – Ayumi tròn mắt.

- … hắn ta va phải ta – Shiho tiếp tục, bỏ qua biểu cảm thái độ của Ayumi. – làm ta ngã xuống đất và bánh trong đĩa rơi ra. Sau đó hắn chuộc lỗi bằng cách sẽ giúp ta mang đến cho Bạch tần nương nương, và đảm bảo rằng ta sẽ không bị trách mắng…

- Hắn là ai?

- Thị vệ. Hắn nói thế. Rồi sau đó khi ta về Diên Hi Cung thì Bạch tần đối xử khác lạ đó, còn bảo là nhờ ta mà Hoàng thượng đến thăm cô ấy. Không lẽ tên Jii đó nhờ Hoàng thượng mang bánh đến cho Bạch tần sao? – Shiho xoa xoa cằm, ra chiều đăm chiêu suy nghĩ.

- Jii? – Ayumi ngạc nhiên.

- Tên thị vệ đó tên là Jii. Konosuke Jii. Ờ, hắn nói thế.

- Chắc không phải. Hay đó là hộ vệ thân cận của Hoàng thượng?

- Ta không biết. – Shiho lắc đầu. – Ôi thôi kệ đi, dù sao hắn là ai cũng không liên quan gì đến ta.

Ayumi gật đầu đồng tình:

- Cũng phải. Mà này, tỉ vào cung cũng được ba bốn ngày rồi phải không?

- Ừ. Rồi sao?

- Thế tỉ không về nhà để cho phụ mẫu đỡ nghi ngờ à?

- Á á á – Shiho ôm đầu – Chết ta quên béng mất!

- Vậy tối nay tỉ đi đi. Ban đêm dễ hành động hơn ban ngày. – Ayumi đứng dậy – Thôi, muội phải về đây, đi chơi lâu quá sẽ bị quở trách mất. Hẹn gặp lại tỉ nhé!

- Ừ.

Ayumi đi rồi, Shiho vẫn ngồi ở tiểu đình, mắt ngắm nhìn những bông sen đang chớm nở. Gió thổi nhè nhẹ dưới ánh nắng mùa thu ấm áp khiến nàng cảm thấy thanh thản, dễ chịu. Tự dưng nàng nhớ đến Aoko.

- Công nhận, cô ấy cũng tội thật…

**By kidsherry18, 15:00, 01/09/2014.**


End file.
